


Sweet.

by AuntieKuroNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, M/M, Misunderstandings, Parent Umino Iruka, Slow Burn, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieKuroNeko/pseuds/AuntieKuroNeko
Summary: In which Kakashi is forced to seek a sugar baby, and the universe is having a joke at Iruka’s expense.





	1. Sour Patch.

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write a story for the English speaking KakaIru fandom, but English is not my first language. I hope you all enjoy this, and I would like to give special thanks to my beta, Sam, who helped out a lot in getting this published.

Umino Iruka valued punctuality above all else. He was never late for work, nor had he ever called out. Even for parties--where lateness was encouraged--he was the first one there. So it was expected that Iruka was extremely annoyed when the person he was waiting for was forty minutes late.

The email had given a precise time, and Iruka knew he had not read it wrong. The dinner had been set for 9:00 p.m; not 9:15, or 9:30,  and certainly not--Iruka checked the clock--9:43. What kept him from leaving was the fact he really needed this job. He couldn’t return home and tell his son that he had failed.

Since the death of his parents, Iruka had been alone. No one had stepped up to take care of him, so he cared for no one else. Until he had met Naruto, and, well, it was impossible not to love him. Adopting him, especially in a small village, had been easy. Iruka had a stable, respectable job as a teacher; everyone knew him and thus they believed he was capable for this responsibility.

They practically gave Naruto to him the moment he’d asked.

But now the situation was different. They moved to Tokyo, and Iruka was stuck in a situation no parent should be in: without a job and low in savings. His decision to move to the capital had not been on a whim. He’d been invited to apply for a vacancy in one of the most prestigious universities in the country. The email had suggested he would be hired immediately.

It would have been foolish for Iruka to reject it. So the rent agreement had been signed in less than a week, and most of his money went to food, furniture, more food (this is Naruto he was talking about), and without this job, Iruka wasn’t confident they wouldn’t be able to afford the apartment for more than two months. But with this interview, it seemed the test of patience was included.

Iruka asked for another cup of coffee from the kind waitress. The caffeine was like a fuel to his rage. He knew he was an explosive person, especially when provoked, Iruka was dangerous. Not to say he didn’t have common sense. Iruka knew to be polite first, and his days of delinquency were finished. But if his buttons were pushed--say an interviewee being nearly an hour late to the interview they arranged for--Iruka would be using his lungs for quite a while.

The fork he was running his fingers over and smudging the silver would soon be crying of abuse. Iruka wasn’t just annoyed, he was anxious and exhausted. Moving from a small village to a large city was stressful, and hopefully in the end it would be worth it for his dream job.

It was more than just for achievement and money, it was for Naruto. To give his son the life he deserved. Even if it meant having to deal with Mizuki again. And Iruka had definitely been displeased to learn Mizuki was also a professor at the university. To even say the man had the dedication and intelligence for it was laughable. Still, Iruka had already sacrificed a lot for Naruto. This would be no different from selling his car and house to become neighbors with Genma and Raidou.

He loved his best friends dearly, of course, but Iruka had his limits. Raidou was a blessing on this earth, that Iruka could not deny, it was Genma that often made Iruka wonder if he was on the suffering path to become a Buddha. Genma was essentially Naruto in a grown man’s body; he could drink and be loud and rival Naruto’s volume. But it was hard, not to smile at the thought of him, because Iruka was thankful to have them in his life. Especially Naruto.

\--

Standing just outside was Kakashi, who hoped his tardiness had dissuade his latest job applicant. He had worked hard this time, even guiding a kitten across the street. Kakashi wasn’t sure what possessed him to go along with all this. Kotetsu and Izumo managed to convince him for the third time, and at this rate, maybe it would just be better to listen to Gai. No, forget that; it was never wise to listen to Gai unless it was about his own safety.

Okay, so, maybe Kakashi was rich and lonely and his best friends also happened to be his bodyguards. He saw no problem with that. What he saw a problem with was the fact that Izumo and Kotetsu thought his ability to be anti-social and romantically inept meant he needed to be a...Sugar Daddy. And Kakashi kept humoring them, for some odd reason.

He’d never passed the interview stage. The first time he was late enough for the candidate to give up, and the second one he had refused right away. The man had been...strangely sentimental? Kakashi had not expected to be told “I love you,” right on the spot.

It was preposterous to say that Kakashi needed to find a Sugar…an escort. Yes, an escort. But what he did need to do was convince his best friends that he was capable of normally interacting with human beings on a temporary level and show Gai specifically that, no, he wouldn’t find his soulmate tonight.

Entering the restaurant, Kakashi was immediately uncomfortable. People always looked at him like he was some anomaly, and it was unfortunately not because of his mask or scar. It was because of who he was. Kakashi rarely let himself be in the public eye. He was content to stay at home with his eight dogs. Humans? Humans were complicated and were an obstacle Kakashi generally avoided.

Kakashi checked his phone. According to the email, the applicant was only a couple centimeters shorter, with brown skin, brown eyes,  and long hair. Right now, only one person fit the description, and he looked as angry as Gai had when Kakashi hid all of his green spandex. This was not good.

He considered going back, but his bodyguards were watching. Fans, he could deal with, overbearing aunts, sure, but angry strangers? Kakashi would rather be sat on by Bull while Gai awfully played the guitar Izumo got him for his birthday. But leaving now would only result in his friends grabbing him and dragging him right up to the table where the sleeping dragon lay.

Without wasting one more second--although he wanted to--Kakashi walked to the table. The man was only drinking coffee, and Kakashi hoped that he didn’t had dinner yet. He was hungry and eating with someone just looking at you was awkward.  

“Can we go to a more private table?” was the first thing Kakashi asked, and expressive brown eyes turned to him, looking confused and a little irritated at the lack of Kakashi’s manners.

“I thought that you had reserved this one,” the candidate said slowly, frowning, and observed Kakashi critically. The mask most likely threw him off.

Kakashi nearly cheered inwardly. No love confessions. It was already a good start. “That was a mistake. I do not eat in public.”

“Were you waiting for me at another table?”

“Ah, no. Truthfully I just arrived.” Kakashi smiled, his eyes curved in perfect U-shapes. “While I was on my way here, a kitten needed to cross the street, and I couldn’t just let him do it alone. And then he wanted to cross again, so…” Kakashi trailed off, realizing the man sitting in front of him did not seem impressed.

The candidate just kept staring at him, as if the absurdity of the situation was just dawning on him, and Kakashi hoped he would want to end this whole thing.

“A kitten?” he asked after a moment, the fork almost bending in his hands.

Kakashi resumed smiling. “He was adorable. Small and confused.”

“I’m sorry, but I heard better excuses from children, uh—"

“Hound,” Kakashi offered, using the codename they previously agreed on.

The candidate blinked owlishly. “What?”

“Hound,” Kakashi repeated. He frowned. If the man had not read the email in its entirety, then that was foolish. Already the candidate lost a point. How unfortunate. Kakashi would have to go home and tell his friends that the man they set him up with didn’t know the first thing about being prepared.

“Okay, Hound-san,” the candidate said slowly. “If you’re late, just tell the truth. You’re better off saying so than explaining…how you helped kittens.” He got up and gestured to Kakashi to lead him to the right table.

For a moment Kakashi just stood there, realizing that for the first time in years, he’d been scolded. Even when he didn’t arrive on time to meetings with politicians, Kakashi would still receive a red carpet.

Iruka looked like he wanted to fidget under Kakashi’s stare, but he held his ground. “The table?”

“Right,” Kakashi said. He smiled again, not a sincere one. Just the one he used to discourage arguments and pacify Gai, generally. He led Iruka to a small room in the back, that was cozy and well decorated. When they sat, a waiter arrived without much prompt, and Kakashi handed Iruka his menu. “You said children, are you a teacher?”

Confusion marred the candidate’s features as he quietly asked the waiter for ice water. “Yes, I am. I thought you already knew.”

“Um, sure.” Kakashi tilted his head, wondering if they were somehow having two different conversations at the same time. “Would it be alright if I addressed you as sensei?”

“Not really,” he said flatly, though there was a flush to his cheeks. “I would prefer it if you used my name.”

Kakashi began to fold his napkin. “Which is…?”

“Umino Iruka.”

“That’s um—” It was cute, but Kakashi believed he would fear his life if he said so— “Right. Nice to meet you, Umino-san. Though, being named after a sea animal is quite odd.”

Iruka shrugged. “Compared to Hound? I don’t think so. But unless I start to balance a ball on my nose and swim in circles, I would say the name my parents gave me is only metaphorical, and I suggest you do not give me nicknames.”

Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh. The image Iruka’s words conjured was amusing, though Iruka didn’t seem as entertained as Kakashi, unfortunately.

“Sorry,” Kakashi apologized sheepishly. “It was funny.” Iruka’s sense of humor, though not on purpose, had given him a positive point. Not to mention there was something deeply attractive about the deadpan delivery. He then cleared his throat. No, Iruka needed to be on his bad side by the end of this interview, or Kakashi was screwed.

Iruka shifted in his seat and sipped the water that had finally arrived. “So, are we going to start this interview, or will I need to wait another forty-three minutes.”

“Let’s order our food first,” Kakashi replied. “I’ll ask the questions as we wait.” He propped his elbows on the table and interlaced his fingers so he could rest his chin on them.

“You decide.”

“Any preferences, Iruka?” There was something nice, about saying his name, and Kakashi was absolutely delighted by the flush on Iruka’s face, which was no doubt caused by Kakashi’s familiarity and lack of honorific.

Iruka took a deeper breath than what was probably necessary. “Sushi.” And he seemed to brace himself for more ridicule.

Kakashi decided to spare him. “Good, that means we won’t argue. We can share some rolls, actually.”

After they ordered, Kakashi carefully went over possible questions he could ask. He had already planned some actually, listed them, alphabetically even. But then he realized that those were what he wanted to ask Iruka. In reality, Kakashi genuinely just wanted to know more about him.

“What classes do you teach, sensei?” Kakashi grinned at the irritated glare he received.

There was that confused look again, as if Kakashi should have already known the answers to the questions he was asking. “Literature and physics are my main fields. I also teach sports, concentrating on martial arts.”

“You’re well-rounded,” Kakashi observed out loud, more-so to himself. “Interesting. How did you find the time to become a professional in all three fields?”

Iruka rubbed the scar on his nose. “I was a double-major. Being interested in humanities and science was not uncommon at my university, while martial arts was something I initially did as a hobby until one of my masters recommended I take it up as an actual job.”

“And how did you know you wanted to teach these and not, say, be a researcher?” Truthfully, Kakashi really wanted to ask about the scar, but he knew not to dig where he wasn’t supposed to. He couldn’t ask Iruka about his scar without revealing the story of his own.

“I grew up in an orphanage. It was over-crowded, and I was the oldest, so I was also expected to help out the caretakers.” Iruka became animated, and Kakashi was fascinated. “I became passionate with teaching, I think, because of them. It was almost natural for me. So when the opportunity came, I studied my favorite subjects and even got an internship. Physics is the only science I’m good at, and Literature was mostly for my love of reading.” He paused. “Please tell me if I’m talking too much,” he finished sheepishly.

Kakashi smiled, genuinely this time. If Iruka wanted to spend this entire dinner talking about his passions, Kakashi was ready to let him. “Not at all. I didn’t want to stop you. I’m rather intrigued.”

Iruka scratched his scar again. “What else do you want to know?”

“What martial arts do you practice? Favorite genres? Do you often go back to the orphanage?”

“Judo and Kendo are what I teach, but I also enjoy Kyudo.” Iruka’s smile was radiant, and Kakashi felt he could get lost in it. “I like to read fiction and non-fiction, depending on my mood and how good the writer is. As for the orphanage, I visited all the time, but I moved here for the job.” Iruka looked down at his water, pursing his lips.

Kakashi wished they could have met before this. “Who taught you?”

“The Sarutobi temple accepted everyone, and my caretakers practically dumped me there,” Iruka said dryly. “I had too much energy, so they thought if I could focus all of it on one thing, then I would stop pulling pranks. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case, but I did grow out of my mischief eventually.” Iruka added the last part hastily, as if hoping Kakashi wouldn’t think poorly of him.

Kakashi, by now, knew that he was screwed. Iruka continued to prove himself to be a great person. It was hard not to like him, and there was something about his expressions that Kakashi wanted to see all of them. The range of anger, embarrassment, anxiousness, and vulnerability Kakashi had witnessed in a single hour made him fascinating.   

“Well, Iruka-san. I am impressed.” There was no choice but to give his verdict. If he would have to pay for company, Iruka was perfect.

Iruka beamed. “I’m glad.”

“Then, perhaps I can learn over the course of our companionship as to why you decided to give up teaching and be with someone like me,” Kakashi said. “I don’t really have much experience with this, so please do not think poorly of me. You are definitely the person I want to do this with, and I have only one request—no sex.”

Iruka froze, and Kakashi panicked.

“What do you mean by that?” Iruka asked slowly, once again looking like the dragon when Kakashi first saw him.

“I mean what I said. I will not pay for sex, only for your company. Isn’t that a win-win?”

The smile that curled Iruka’s lips was dangerous. Kakashi could practically see Iruka imagining grabbing his ice water and throwing it right into his face.

Which was exactly what he did.

Kakashi could only blink, staring at the empty space where Iruka had been sitting and wondering what he had said wrong.

\--

It was an understatement to say Iruka was furious. Blinded by his rage, Iruka bumped into a man wearing a forest green suit, and it nearly knocked him off his feet had the man not grabbed him just in time.

Never the one to be rude unless he had to be, Iruka smiled and apologized. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

The man returned his smile and gave him a thumbs up. “No problem, young man. Sometimes navigating through the infinite possibilities of youth leave us lacking awareness of the world right in front us.”

“Right.” Iruka nodded. Best to agree.

After apologizing once more, Iruka turned and began his trek home on foot. Taxis were expensive, and he was still, unfortunately, unemployed.

\--

Naturally, Iruka found solace in his friends. Albeit temporarily.

“Are you finished with your dramatics?” Genma asked, once again trying to pull Iruka off the couch, but the teacher just wanted to melt into the cushions and let Raidou pet his hair for the rest of his life.

“Show some sympathy, babe. Iruka lost the one opportunity for his dream job.” Raidou frowned and pulled Genma to the other side of him. “No need for jealousy. I have two arms and can take care of you both.”

Iruka could almost hear Genma pouting. “He didn’t technically lose anything.” He tugged one of Iruka’s strands childishly. “The interviewer was clearly the wrong guy. Sexy, but wrong. Iruka just has to call the school, and they’ll reschedule.”

“Sexy?” Iruka mumbled, the cushion making him almost incomprehensible. He raised his head to see Genma smiling.

“You might as well have called him a god--oh, you’re blushing. I’m right.” Genma reached over Raidou to poke at Iruka’s ribs. “If you didn’t think he was hot, you wouldn’t have gone into so much detail describing him.”

Raidou intervened when Iruka threatened to bite off Genma’s fingers. “I might have to agree with Genma on this one.” He arched his eyebrows and slapped away Genma’s hand when he attempted another assault. “You usually forget what someone looks like unless they’re one of your students.”

“I don’t see the big deal,” Iruka grumbled. He watched Genma grab Raidou’s hand and kiss his knuckles. If Naruto hadn’t been asleep, Iruka would have ran back into the apartment instead of endure the reminder how single he was. “He wore a mask and had a scar. That’s pretty unforgettable.”

Genma’s grin alone would have gotten him arrested if they were in public. “Iruka, my darling, not once did you deny that he was hot.”

“Alright, stop teasing him,” Raidou said hastily when Iruka reached for a throw pillow menacingly. “Call the university in the morning and explain to them what happened.” He stood up, forcing Iruka and Genma off of him.

Genma sighed and fell back onto the couch with crossed arms. “Neither of you are any fun.” He stuck his tongue out at Iruka.

“Your fun is a type of torture that is against the law in Japan,” Iruka deadpanned.

Raidou flicked Genma’s nose and poked Iruka’s forehead, ignoring their twin yelps. “Sometimes I forget how childish you two are.” He grabbed Iruka and helped him up. “I’m glad you came to us, at least. I really did mean it when I said you can count on us now that you’re here, but…” Raidou trailed off.

“We were in the middle of something,” Genma finished, and Raidou stopped looking Iruka in the eye.

Iruka snorted and rubbed his warm cheeks. “Sorry--didn’t mean to.”

“You can come over for tea tomorrow though,” Genma said and cheerfully waved. “Night!”

If Raidou appeared a little eager as he shut the door behind Iruka, well, Iruka wasn’t going to mention it tomorrow or ever.

\--

On the other side of Tokyo, Kakashi had been rereading the same sentence since he arrived home. He could close his eyes and mentally recite it perfectly because he would rather drop dead than read these books out loud with Gai in the room.

For the first time in a decade, Kakashi was not interested in Icha Icha Paradise.

“This is it,” he said solemnly and tossed the book aside. “The end for me. Call a doctor.”

Gai, bless his heart, ran to his side immediately and was even still wearing the forest green suit Kakashi bought him. Perhaps his bodyguard may never hear Kakashi say this, but he truly appreciated Gai and how well he took care of him, uncaring of the paycheck he received. The same went for Kotetsu and Izumo.

“Is it serious?” Gai asked, not even looking at his phone screen as he messaged the others. He pressed the back of his hand to Kakashi’s forehead. “I don’t feel a fever.”

Kakashi groaned and childishly kicked out his feet. “It’s terminal. I don’t have much time left.”

“By the gods, is your vision failing?” Gai quickly threw up three fingers. “How many can you see? Are they blurry?”

Kakashi shook his head. “I can see just fine. It’s--” he gestured toward his book-- “this. I can’t read it. It’s _boring._ ”

Gai recoiled and said, “it’s worse than I thought.” He dropped to his knees and began to cry. “Never did I think when I took this job I would be forced to prepare your own funeral. This is the sad reality of a human’s worse fate--”

The door slamming open interrupted Gai’s fit of hysteria, and Kakashi was thankful up until he saw the state Izumo and Kotetsu were in. Both had matching swollen lips and flushed cheeks. If Kakashi were asked to draw a conclusion from their irregular breathing, he would say that Gai’s text had interrupted their very important and beneficial-to-Kakashi’s-safety make-out session in one of the empty bedrooms.

“What’s up?” Kotetsu asked after attempting to fix his hair.

Gai crawled away from the crouch, no doubt wishing to remain on his knees. “Kakashi’s erotica no longer rouses the flames of passionate youth.”

“Who do I call first, the ambulance or the psychiatrist?” Izumo asked, his internal Gai translator as skilled as Kakashi’s.  

“No, this is more drastic,” Kotetsu answered, getting close to Kakashi, as careful as one would approach someone with the plague, and checked his temperature. “He’ll need a Buddhist. This is clearly a sickness of the soul.”

Kakashi swatted his hand and rolled his eyes. “Don’t call anyone. I’m just distracted.”

“Ah, the professor.” Gai finally got off his knees and sat beside Kakashi. His wide-eyed stare was unnerving. “He made quite an impression.”

Kakashi tried not to fidget. Sometimes it was alarming how Gai knew him better than Kakashi knew himself. And lying to Gai was something he could not do, so--

“He did, and I wish he didn’t.”

A part of Kakashi wanted to say he was angry. Iruka’s departure had been unprecedented, and Kakashi didn’t think he deserved that. In reality, Kakashi found that he really didn’t care. The disastrous end to their meeting meant nothing in comparison to how attractively Iruka wore happiness and the range of human emotion in the low-light of the private room.

“Don’t let the paparazzi hear,” Izumo teased. “They’ll have a field day.”

Gai was practically shaking with excitement. “Rival, is your delicate heart blossoming in the valley of love? A place untrodden by men before?”

“That’s a little too much, Gai,” Kakashi said. “And too soon. I’m intrigued, not in love. As much as Icha Icha likes to say so, there’s no such thing as love at first sight.”

“Well, have you thought about seeing him again?” Kotetsu asked, and Kakashi did not like his coy smile one bit. “A little birdie told me one Umino Iruka is applying for a position at one of the universities you sponsor.”

Izumo whistled. “What does Icha Icha say about coincidences?”

“It says you better stop talking or you’ll lose your job,” Kakashi growled and was met with laughter. Then, he found himself curious. “Wait--so it wasn’t me he was waiting for at the restaurant?”

“Doubt it,” Kotetsu said. “But it seems to have worked out for the both of you in the end. He’s going to get his job, and you’re going to finally socialize when you apologize for the misunderstanding and take him out on a date.”

“I’m going to what?”

They all ignored him, chattering over their phones as they planned for tomorrow.  Kakashi thought he had heard one of them mention Tsunade, and he sunk further into the couch until he was sure they would combine metaphysically.

\--

Iruka woke up the following morning to his phone ringing. It startled him out of bed, and he was sure one of his elbows were going to be bruised from the hard fall.

Deciding to just lay there and die, he called out, “Naruto!” hoping his son would come and answer the shrilling device for him. Though he doubted Naruto would hear him with how heavily he slept.

With too much maneuvering for a grown adult with a headache, Iruka finally reached his phone on the night stand. The number was unknown, but Iruka found little in him that cared.

“Hello?” he greeted, voice hoarse.

“Is this Umino Iruka? My name is Shizune, and I work at Konoha University.”

Iruka nearly dropped the phone, the device fumbling in his hands. “Right. Um, yes. This is Iruka.” He looked at the clock. It was just after six, and this better be good.

“We’ve been informed of yesterday’s incident,” she said, and she sounded like the words were forcefully dragged out of her. “On behalf of the university, I apologize for the Old Perv--ah, Jiraiya’s unprofessional conduct. We had expected him to arrive on time. So, the administration has decided that we would let you pass the first stage of the application due to the special recommendation of Hatake Kakashi.” She paused, and Iruka could hear the sound of paper shuffling. “The second stage is an interview with the chancellor, and if you are free, we can schedule it for today at noon.”

Iruka was on the verge of snapping his phone in half. “One moment,” he told Shizune and set down his phone. He grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. “Noon is fine,” he said after.

“Wonderful!” Shizune chirped. “It’s not often Hatake-sama, let alone any sponsor, shows interest in an applicant. We look forward to meeting you.”

She cut the call after they exchanged goodbyes, and Iruka pinched his hand to see if he was dreaming. From the sting it left behind, he wasn’t, and what he worked so hard for was now actually happening. Thanks to Hatake Kakashi.

Whoever that was.


	2. Buble Gum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very big thank you to the 92 kudos and 8 comments. I am very delighted to see you all enjoying this story, and I hope you all keep giving it support. And as always, a special thank you to my beta Sam. Obrigada.

The universe was having a joke at Iruka’s expense.

It was out of self-preservation that Iruka punched his own face with whatever little strength he had left and tried to remove himself from this mortal plane. And in that moment, he truly believed the gods didn’t exist because not only did that really hurt, but Hound’s picture on his cellphone remained captioned _ Hatake Kakashi _ .

“You have got to be kidding me,” Iruka whispered and continued scrolling. He had checked five news sites, and yet, the answer was always the same.

Professor Jiraiya had never shown up for the interview, and Iruka had tossed his ice water in the face of a very powerful and rich man that had just gotten him his dream job.

“Are you going to make breakfast, or do I have to stay here and continue starving?” Naruto asked dramatically at the doorway.

Iruka flinched and nearly tossed his cellphone at his son’s face. “Goodness—how many times do I have to tell you not to play shinobi so early?” he rubbed his temples and wondered why it felt like he had been hit with a frying pan instead of a fist. “A good morning would be nice, a hello, too. I can’t feed you if I die of a heart attack, Naruto.”

Naruto made a face. “I wasn’t, and I haven’t played that with you since I was twelve.” He pointed accusingly at his adoptive father. “And it’s not my fault you don’t pay attention! I’ve been standing here for two minutes!”

“Two minutes?”

Naruto got over it and squinted at Iruka’s phone. “Hey, who’s that?”

“The reason why we’ll have food on the table, and I wish I were joking.”

Iruka opened a drawer and grabbed aspirin. He still had a couple of hours until his interview, and he was going to spend it, hopefully, with no other attempts on his life. Naruto was on his heels as he walked into the kitchen for water.

It was a little kitchen with an open concept, meaning that the front of the apartment was just a really big room that had been divided by simple flooring. They didn’t have a table, only an island with high chairs that were uncomfortable. The stove was against a brick wall, sided by counters where the coffee maker and microwave sat.

“Is he famous or something?” Naruto asked and handed Iruka an empty glass from the rack without prompt. “Dude must be ugly if he’s wearing that mask.” He sat on his frog-stickered chair and was, most likely, waiting for Iruka to return to full-functioning.

Iruka shrugged one shoulder and downed his pills. “I think so, but he’s also a sponsor of Konoha University. A lot of his money seems to be going into the sports teams.” He put his cup in the sink and began preparing Naruto’s breakfast. “Remember I said I would be home late because I had an interview? Well, I met him instead.”

Naruto’s stare was obvious, even though Iruka couldn’t see, and he was able to guess exactly what the boy was thinking. But he really didn’t want to go there, so as soon as Naruto opened his mouth, he turned and stuffed fried seaweed between his teeth.

He made sure to use his “please don’t ask” glare—which was really just him narrowing his eyes and smelling of desperation.

Naruto thankfully remained silent, and Iruka went about his task. Within minutes, they enjoyed a meal of hot rice with raw egg and seaweed because Iruka was too traumatized to make anything else. 

Tradition dictated that the dirty dishes were left to Naruto, and Iruka made sure to repeat that cleaning also involved rinsing the soap out of the sink before he returned to his room and dropped backwards onto his bed. He groaned and smacked himself on the cheeks repeatedly with both hands as punishment for being absolutely clueless last night despite the obvious signs.

A part of him, initially, had been suspicious. Jiraiya was stated to be the dean of the literature department on the university’s website, and Hound— _ Kakashi,  _ dear gods—had appeared to be too young, even with the mask and shockingly silver hair. Iruka should have investigated his gut feeling, though he was unsure the night would have had the same outcome.

Iruka was in the middle of deciding whether he should press his pillow to his face and achieve the eternal peace he always wanted when Naruto burst in with his review book in hand, anxious.

“Did you set something on fire again?” Iruka asked, pillow still suspiciously close to his face.

Naruto fidgeted, and he only ever did so if he thought what he was going to say next would piss Iruka off. “No, there’s someone at the door.”

“This early? Is it Genma?” Iruka wouldn’t be surprised; Genma could smell weakness through walls.

“No, it’s that rich guy on your cellphone. He’s weird.”

Iruka subconsciously moved the pillow closer to asphyxiating distance. He closed both eyes and inwardly repeated every Bhuddist mantra he knew to be rid of this soul sucking nightmare he was trapped in. Iruka opened his right eye a minute later, and Naruto was still there, still anxious.

He then opened his left eye just to make sure.

“Hatake-san is really at the door, isn’t he?” Iruka asked after a moment.

“He’s in the living room,” Naruto blurted out. “And wants to see you. Like, badly.”

Iruka sat up and tossed the pillow aside. If he wasn’t going to kill himself, then he’d definitely kill Kakashi. “Go to Genma’s apartment. If they’re not awake, keep knocking. I’ll call you when I’m done.” He looked at his pajamas in the mirror and grimaced, hoping Kakashi wouldn’t mention anything about his old gray sweatpants and Totoro shirt. “If the cops show up, don’t bother saving me. I am not above homicide.”

Naruto scrambled onto the bed to reach Iruka’s lap, like he was eleven again and smaller than the other kids. “Iruka, what’s happening? Are you…” he trailed off, uncertain and embarrassed.

“Dating a rich guy to get a job?” Iruka finished and ruffled Naruto’s hair, knowing that his concerns didn’t warrant anger.

“Yes?”

Iruka smiled and gently pushed Naruto off of him so they could make their way out. “I’m not,” he insisted, firmly. “And I never will, so there’s nothing to be worried about.”

Naruto frowned. “But you just said the cops might show up.”

“Genma’s apartment, now,” Iruka said and watched Naruto sulk past him and through the door.

Iruka waited until he heard the front door slam shut and released a deep breath. Kakashi learning where he lived and wanting to talk to him this soon right before his scheduled interview with the chancellor meant bad news or something worse that Iruka didn’t want to think about.

But what he did think about was that if there was no other option besides killing Kakashi, would Iruka use a knife or his bare hands?

Iruka entered the living room, and Kakashi was looking through the bookshelf. It was the most valuable thing he had in the apartment.

“Hatake-san,” Iruka greeted, clearing his throat to get the other’s attention.

Kakashi turned and almost appeared to be  _ genuinely _ delighted to see Iruka. “Your collection is impressive,” he said, palming a book about Greek mythology. “I am a fan of romance, but it seems yours don’t quite have the…enthusiasm mine do.”

Iruka felt his brain short circuiting for too many reasons. “Look, Hatake-san. Why are you here?”

“I wanted to know if you were okay and had arrived home safely. It was pretty late when you left.” Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and wore an air of indifference one would a jacket. A nervous habit, Iruka could tell.

“I’m fine,” Iruka began, “though, since you’re already here, I suppose I could apologize for what I did over an obvious misunderstanding and also thank you for speaking with the chancellor of Konoha University.” His mother had raised him to be polite, even if Iruka reminded himself that Kakashi had come to the restaurant in search of a  _ sugar baby. _

Iruka had never cared for that stuff before, but he knew the signs and what Kakashi had been getting at when he said companionship and no sex.

Kakashi smiled. “Ah, it was the least I could do. I would have done the same thing you did, now that I think about it.”

Remembering his mother drilled many more manners into him, Iruka gestured to the sofa instead of the front door. “Would you like coffee?”

“Tea,” Kakashi replied and took a seat. “Caffeine makes me agitated.”

Iruka moved to the kitchen and filled the kettle with water. He could feel Kakashi’s eyes glued to his back. It was unnerving, but Iruka would not allow his soul to be taken from him.

“So, why exactly were you at the restaurant?” Iruka already knew, he simply wanted to be safe by acting clueless. 

“I was looking for someone who wanted to be my sugar baby,” Kakashi said casually, as if he were announcing the time of day. “It was a meeting set up by my friends.”

Iruka frowned as he turned on the stove. “That’s…a concerning group of friends you have. Why a sugar baby?” He turned. Kakashi was still watching him.

“They want me to go out and socialize.” Kakashi shrugged and folded his legs under him, looking so much like Naruto for a second.

“Isn’t that a little extreme?”

Kakashi smiled again. “It’s why I’m here, actually.”

“I thought you were here to make sure I was okay,” Iruka said suspiciously and forgot about grabbing the maccha.

“That’s a part of it, but I came seeking something else.”

Iruka turned off the stove and found himself inching closer to the knife drawer. “Which is?”

“The offer still stands,” Kakashi replied, standing up and walking over to the kitchen. Iruka looked down and saw him wearing the duck slippers Genma got him as a welcome-to-the-neighborhood gift.

“What offer?”

“Becoming my companion. I want you to go on a trip with me.”

Iruka became considerably cold and evaluated the possibility of them soul swapping without actually knowing it happened. “You what,” he said so flatly that it didn’t even come out as a question.

“I enjoyed our conversation last night.” Kakashi didn’t appear to be fearing for his life, and Iruka would have to remedy that. “You won’t have the label of my sugar baby, but perhaps in time we could be friends once I get to know you better. Your dossier only made me more curious.”

Iruka gripped the counter. “Why in the world do I have a dossier?”

“You thought Konoha University had no idea about the break up between you and Mizuki, another professor currently employed by them?” Kakashi asked, as if in awe of Iruka’s ignorance. “His assurance that there was no bad blood between you was the only reason Tsunade hadn’t thrown out your application. Though, I wonder if he gave you the scar on your face even though you reported it was due to an accidental fall during your fight.” He tried to reach out and caress it with his thumb, but Iruka immediately stopped him.

“Leave,” Iruka hissed and pointed toward the door. “Leave and do not ever speak to me again.”

“Iruka—”

Iruka forcibly grabbed Kakashi by the arm, leading him to the door since he refused to move fast enough. “I will not repeat myself. I may be thankful for your help concerning my employment, but I will not do more than express my gratitude.”

“Iruka, listen to me—”

“Please do not act so familiar,” Iruka snapped. “It is Umino-san, or I will throw you out of this apartment, slippers and all.”

Kakashi went silent, brows furrowing, and Iruka almost felt bad.  _ Almost.  _ “I am being honest when I say I mean no harm,” he said quietly. “I do truly wish to get to know you.”

“Perhaps it’s best you continue your search for a sugar baby.” Iruka opened the door and watched Kakashi put on his boots. “Have a nice day.”

He slammed it shut once Kakashi stepped out.

\--

“You rejected one of the richest and handsomest men in Japan?” Genma asked, his soul sucking eyes equal to Kakashi’s fixed onto Iruka as he ominously rolled up a magazine.

Iruka was prepared this time and wouldn’t let his soul be siphoned away so easily.

“Yep.”

“The same one that got you the job?” Naruto continued from beside Iruka on the ugly couch.

“Yep.”

Raidou was in the kitchen buttering toast and had been doing so for the past five minutes and would do so until his death, it seemed. Whose death—Iruka’s or Raidou’s—Iruka wasn’t sure.

Genma, however, was adamant when he believed Iruka had done something stupid. “You rejected  _ the  _ Hatake Kakashi who invited you to go on a trip to probably a nice beach resort or something?”

Iruka held up his hands when the assault by magazine came, and Naruto edged away from the crossfire.

“Iruka, you awful, awful, awful human being,” Genma said, accenting his repetition with smacks. “You should have opened your legs.”

“Genma!” Iruka and Raidou hissed together, both gesturing toward the seventeen-year-old Naruto.

He ignored them, continuing to beat a hole into Iruka’s head with the magazine. “Maybe I can squeeze some sense in there if I reach your skull. This is not the example you want to teach your son.”  

“What example?” Naruto asked warily.

“If a rich and handsome guy wants to date you, let alone just be your friend, you accept,” Genma said and paused his beating to point the magazine at Naruto. “Didn’t you say you wanted a new soccer ball because the other one deflated? Kakashi would have bought you millions.”

Naruto grabbed the magazine and resumed where Genma left off. “Dad, how could you?!” he yelled, and Iruka could not scramble away fast enough.

“Please stop hitting Iruka,” Raidou said dryly, finally appearing with the toast and even tea. “If you kill him, your bodies will join his under the floorboards.”

Genma grabbed the magazine from Naruto and hit him on the head with it. “Don’t beat your father, where are your manners?” he then hypocritically hit Iruka one final time in order to not face Raidou’s wrath. “Why the hell did you not accept?”

“Because I’m a teacher almost turning thirty and have a son?” Iruka deadpanned. “No offense to those who do this but being a sugar baby is not…for me, no matter my financial situation or how hot he is.”

Genma raised a brow in disbelief. “How could you look at him and  _ not _ spread your legs—” Naruto slammed his hands over his ears, and Raidou threatened to beat him with the tray— "he’s so hot in person!”

“How would you know?” Iruka asked, suspicious and making sure to put down his tea to press his own hands over Naruto’s for good measure. “Don’t tell me you were spying through the keyhole.”

“We weren’t,” Raidou answered instead, and Iruka knew he was telling the truth. “We opened the door just as you slammed it because we were worried.”

Genma waved the topic off. “Who cares about that? We should be planning on how to get Iruka to beg for forgiveness and be on a trip to Hawaii or wherever while he pays us thousands to watch over Naruto. We  _ know  _ how he needs a good—” Genma eyed Naruto, and then Iruka— “a good vacation.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, clearly having heard and understood Genma despite Iruka’s attempts to salvage his innocence. He removed Iruka’s hands away from his ears.

“I mean, it sucks that I won’t have some rich guy buying me cool stuff, but dad has the right to not do something he doesn’t want to,” Naruto said maturely, and was met with impressed looks. He turned to Iruka to then ask, “Are you sure it’s okay to accept the job now? What if he uses that against you?”

Iruka bit his lips, considering the question for a moment. Certainly accepting the job would make him, at some level, connected to Kakashi. Unfortunately, he  _ had _ to do accept it, and there not much alternatives. They had come all this way to Tokyo.

“It’s best I do. Children of faculty members get to attend Konoha University free of charge if they’re admitted.” Iruka pinched Naruto’s cheek, knowing fully well how the boy was capable of great things, but the execution could use some work. “And I know you will be once you re-take your exam. This is simply just another sacrifice I have to make.”

“You make too many sacrifices for me,” Naruto grumbled, and Genma and Raidou were oddly silent. “Doesn’t Mizuki work there too? You guys broke up because of—”

Iruka hastily interjected, “Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” He grabbed Naruto’s hand and gently squeezed to reassure him. “Mizuki won’t be an issue. He won’t hurt us again because I won’t allow him to.”

Naruto still didn’t look convinced.

“We’ll be fine,” Iruka concluded. “It may take some time to be sure of that, but as long as we have each other, we can pull through.”

“But what if he’s one of my teachers? Shit, he probably will be—”

Iruka watched Genma make Naruto his latest victim to magazine bashing. “No cursing!” he shouted, and they all laughed.

\--

The hours until his interview passed relatively quietly if Iruka ignored Genma’s insistence that he find Kakashi’s number, call him, and tell him yes, he would like to go on a trip, and would not mind being bent over the nearest surface. Naruto had gotten hold of the magazine again, and the poor thing had ripped.

Iruka remained stubborn. If Kakashi had wanted to be friends, he wouldn’t have purposely searched private information on him and would have sought him out at school once Iruka was hired. The trips and companionship nonsense weren’t necessary.

He pushed aside his frustrations and focused on the matter at hand. The small room that led to the chancellor’s office was cold, and Shizune didn’t seem keen on turning off the air conditioner. In fact, she looked amused watching him squirm as they waited for Tsunade to finish preparing…whatever it was she was preparing.

And Iruka concluded it was not something good when she opened the door and the first thing he saw was the tokkuri no doubt filled with sake in her hands. Her clothes were rumpled, and she wiped something off from the corner of her lip—drool?—and Iruka hoped fiercely that she hadn’t been  _ napping.  _

She gestured him inside, and Shizune was right behind him as he entered her office. It was clean, for the most part, and the paperwork was stacked somewhat neatly. Tsunade at least acted professional despite all signs saying she would rather be elsewhere. Like a bar.

The desk between them was large, and Iruka nearly sank into the plush cushion of his chair.

“Umino Iruka,” she began, and Shizune quietly moved the tokkuri away when Tsunade set it down. “I was impressed by your resume. Graduating secondary school early and finishing your academic career with the highest honors as a double major aren’t easy achievements.” 

“Thank you.”

“However,” Tsunade continued and grabbed a file off to the side, “what concerns me is your history with one of our current faculty members. Mizuki has given us his account, but before I place you on our team, even with the brat’s recommendation, I want to know yours.”

Iruka bowed his head and clenched his fists in his lap. “Mizuki was fine, initially. That’s how it goes usually doesn’t it?” he smiled bitterly, and Tsunade remained silent. “I’m sure he’s fine as a teacher, but in the realm of romance, he’s lacking. Mizuki gets jealous and has a habit of controlling every detail. It progressed quickly after months of dating to the point of it being obsessive to me in particular.”

“Take your time,” Shizune advised, when he had gone silent.

Tsunade pushed a box of tissues to his side of the desk, and it was oddly comforting, though Iruka was sure he wouldn’t cried. He had already done that enough.

Iruka took a deep breath. “I got him help eventually, because I knew our relationship was bound to fall apart if he didn’t,” he said. “He got better, and I had been so happy. Until I brought Naruto into my life, then it was like all the progress reverse in an instant.”

“What happened?” Tsunade urged.

“I couldn’t tell you even if I wanted to,” Iruka admitted. “In the middle of arguing, I became unfortunately acquainted with a glass vase I kept in the kitchen. I woke up days later in the hospital without memory of how that even happened, and the authorities were unable to prove if my scars were accidental or had been inflicted by Mizuki. I never saw him again after that. He had already left for Tokyo.”

Tsunade folded her hands and observed him. “He didn’t have a criminal record, so we accepted him to fill in the vacancy in our history department.”

“I figured as much,” Iruka replied, trying not to shake. 

“However, this situation concerns me, but a public investigation so soon after the incident with Orochimaru would put me in a tight spot.” She bit her lip. “I can only offer you a position as a librarian. It would keep the two of you far away from each other until I have the time and resources to make sure Mizuki is not a danger to the student body because your word alone isn’t enough to even suspend him.”

“But—”

She raised her hand. “I know you applied for the physics department. This is to avoid problems arising too early. You’ll be a professor when the time comes.” What suspiciously sounded like “or when the brat pesters me hard enough,” was added as a whisper, but Iruka wasn’t sure.

Shizune came forward and handed Iruka a flyer. “These are classes offered to secondary school students who need assistance in preparing for the entrance exams. Your son can attend these free of charge on campus.”

Iruka accepted the paper in awe. “Thank you.” He paused and frowned. “Are you helping me because of Hatake-san?” Iruka couldn’t help but ask.

“It has nothing to do with the brat,” Tsunade laughed. “I value character, Iruka-sensei, and I also recognize sacrifice. Not everyone adopts a kid at twenty-one. I certainly won’t do it in my fifties.”

She offered her hand, and Iruka reached forward, not needing even a second to think about it.

“I accept.”


	3. Caramel Taffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a Special thanks to my beta Sam. And also special thanks to you guys as well, 167 kudos, you guys are awesome. I appreciate the support and apologize for the delay.

Today was Iruka’s first day, and the library, to put it briefly, was a mess. Konoha University was large, prestigious, and one of the oldest schools in Japan, but apparently his predecessor was a drunk and disorderly chimpanzee.

Before he entered the library, Tsunade had waved her hand and raised her tokkuri in the other, signaling good luck and god speed respectively. Now he knew why.

For the entirety of the morning, Iruka became preoccupied with getting the place in order. His traumatized assistants, all ranging from volunteering freshmen to underpaid seniors, practically greeted him as if he were their saving grace, leading him to the mess that was in the staff room.

Iruka had been greeted with newly ordered books yet to be placed on shelves, returned textbooks not properly categorized, and a sad, sad pile of ripped maybe-books in a corner that desperately needed restoration or a funeral.

He would come to hate paper and hardcover by noon.

There were water bottles everywhere though the boxes were now gone, and Yuuri, a tiny freshman majoring in Biology, was softly crying in the corner about her numb arms. Iruka in any other situation would have consoled her, but he couldn’t feel his arms, either.

Iruka had no choice but to send a text to Naruto that their lunch plans had to be postponed. It would be the first time in years, and while this wasn’t Iruka’s fault, he couldn’t quite push away the guilt. He threw his phone to the side when Naruto responded with too many emojis that Iruka was forgiven, and there was nothing else to do but get back to work.

He redid his bun, tucking loose strands behind his ear that were too short to be gathered in the hair tie, and stepped over Jun laying down face first on the floor and partially beneath the coffee table. The others had reassured Iruka that Jun did this often. He was an engineering major and felt sorry for himself most of the semester.

“Let’s do our best, everyone,” Iruka said, and the responses he received were varying degrees of misery.

\--

By 3 p.m., Iruka had nearly given up. He’d volunteered for the humanities section, leaving the sciences and arts for his four assistants.  

Everything had been fine, at first, until Iruka realized the books already on the shelves were not arranged by author. In fact, they weren’t arranged at all, some were even backwards, and Iruka was already mentally outlining his resignation letter.

Iruka grabbed the heaviest and hardest book he could find and began thumping his head against it.

It had gone on for more than a minute when “I’m almost afraid to ask what that poor book has done to deserve that abuse, Umino-sensei,” suddenly came from behind him, and Iruka drew back, startled. The book slipped from his hands and it landed on his foot, the pain knocking him off balance.

Arms wrapped around his mid-section within seconds, and Iruka’s back was against a flat chest. “Careful now,” Kakashi said, keeping him steady. Iruka recognized those tufts of silver hair anywhere from the corner of his eye. “It would be unfortunate if you were hurt on the job.”

Iruka inhaled deeply—unintentionally breathing in the unexpectedly pleasant scent of sandalwood cologne and shaving cream—and found himself not as angry as he thought he would be. Perhaps he had beat himself harder than he intended to, or maybe his cranial magazine wounds from a week ago hadn’t fully healed.

“Thank you. You have ten seconds to let me go.” Iruka squinted and grimaced at the oncoming headache. “And I’m being very generous because I’m tired, but mostly because I can’t yell in a library.”

Kakashi did as he was told, though slowly, as if Iruka would fall apart at the seams if Kakashi went any faster. They were still close in proximity, even when Iruka moved away to retrieve the fallen book and stick it back in a random place on the shelf. The narrow aisles were designed to mock Iruka and make anyone murderous.

“You look like you need to eat,” Kakashi said, after a moment. “Let me treat you.”

“I need a nap,” Iruka replied, hushed yet vehement. “Or a coma. Whichever comes first. Why are you here?”

“Trying to be you friend. Is it working?”

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose. “I thought you were looking for a sugar baby.”

“I don’t want a sugar baby.” Kakashi frowned. “I want you.”

Iruka froze and slowly lowered his hand away from his face. He stared at Kakashi incredulously, and was dumbfounded to see the sincerity in his gaze.

“You—you can’t just say things like that.”

“Why not?”

Iruka was a man of words and to have them robbed from him for the second time in one conversation was alarming. “Maybe you should go. I’m in the middle of working.”

Kakashi perked up. “Are you suggesting we can meet up after you’re finished?” he asked, hopeful. “There’s this nice restaurant downtown and…"

Iruka looked over Kakashi’s shoulder and saw that they had an audience attempting to look casual despite their ears strategically facing toward them and—binoculars? Iruka needed to get out of here.

Jun and Yuuri were absolutely shameless as they openly watched Iruka drag a delighted Kakashi into the staffroom and promptly kicked whoever was inside out.

“Okay,” Iruka began as he shut the door behind him and leaned against it. “I guess we’re going to talk this out like adults and ignore the fact that I’m _still_ working and that one of us will go to jail if I raise my voice.”

“You’re giving me a chance?”

“I’m giving you a chance to explain to me why you haven’t left me alone like I told you to,” Iruka corrected, and his fingernails dug into the wood.

Kakashi frowned down at the pile of ripped books in the corner that were crying out for help. “Gai told me that I should apologize and not say the first thing that comes to mind.”

Iruka had no idea what to address first so he chose the safest option: “Gai?”

“My bodyguard.” Kakashi waved off the question. “That’s not the point. The point is, last week was a huge misunderstanding, and offering you money so you could keep talking to me was poor taste. Please forgive me.” To Iruka’s surprise, he bowed deeply, and it left Iruka nearly speechless. Nearly.

Iruka then shook his head and said, “It’s not just that—you invaded my privacy, and that makes it hard to even trust you.” He released his hair from his bun and loosely shook the sweaty strands to release the tension from his scalp.

“I, uh—” Kakashi cleared his throat— “that was, um, also a bad decision on my part.” He was openly staring at Iruka, and it was unnerving.

“And?”

“Please let me make it up to you.”

“What if I don’t want you to make it up to me?” Iruka challenged.

Kakashi still stared. “I don’t want to carry on the rest of my days knowing that I did something that made you hate me, and that I had an opportunity to fix it.”

Iruka sighed and slid down against the door until he was sitting on the floor. “Listen, Hatake-san—”

“Wait,” Kakashi interjected and squatted in front of him. There was small movement behind his mask, as if he were biting his lips nervously. “I know I…made a big mistake. I treat you like I expect you to say what I want to hear, and that’s wrong. If anything, I can’t read you at all. You’re unpredictable.” He reached out and tucked several strands behind Iruka’s ear.

Iruka blinked and wondered if he was hallucinating. “Thank you?”

“Look, I’m not good at this,” Kakashi admitted. He pulled out a business card and handed it to Iruka, closing Iruka’s fist over the thin paper. “I never was. But if you want to talk, so we can start over again, call me.”

Iruka stared at their touching fingers and slowly pulled away. “Please go,” he said, finally, and crawled out of the way.

Kakashi appeared disappointed, and Iruka watched him leave, drowning in sandalwood and conflict. He looked down and realized he didn’t give Kakashi back the card.

\--

Gai was still where Kakashi had left him right outside the library, holding the tea that was most likely burning his palms despite the protective cardboard.

“Has he accepted your romantic and heartfelt apology?” Gai asked excitedly. “Was the tea unnecessary?”

Kakashi grabbed the cup and tossed it into the trash. “Plan A failed. We’ll have to go onto B. Maybe Yamato can help this time.” He quickly walked down the hall, Gai sputtering behind him and demanding he explain what happened.

“Hey, old man!” a voice called out, and Kakashi turned to see…some loud orange person yelling at him.

Kakashi squinted. “Who is that?”

“That’s Iruka’s son, Naruto,” Gai whispered into his ear. “Have you already forgotten?”

“Was he always wearing highlighter orange, or had I been temporarily blinded last time?”

Naruto caught up to them before Gai could answer, and he stuck his finger between Kakashi’s eyes. “I hope you’re not bothering my dad!”

“Now, now, don’t get so loud,” Kakashi replied and batted Naruto’s hand away. “I promise you that my intentions with your father are not evil nor cruel.”

Gai gave him a thumbs up over Naruto’s shoulder and stepped away, feigning interest in the bust of Hashirama by the main entrance to give the two some semblance of privacy. Kakashi’s eyes went to Naruto’s other hand, just then seeing what looked like a chocolate bar and some other candies. “Does your father know you bought so many sweets? You’ll get cavities.”

Naruto beamed. “I thought I could get him some snacks because he missed lunch.” He paused, reverting back to his suspicious gaze. “How can I trust you?”

“You can’t,” Kakashi admitted. “I’m technically just a stranger, but I’m also going out of my way to tell you that my interest in Iruka is purely curiosity. He’s a good person. You don’t find a lot of people like him often.”

Naruto’s wariness melted into pride. “Yeah! Dad is  really the best! He took me in even when people prefer adopting kids younger than me.” He grinned, and although he and Iruka shared no genetics, their smile was exactly the same. It eventually faded as he continued, “But he’s been hurt a lot too, ya know? Dad doesn’t really let people in. All he has are Genma and Raidou.”

It was unfortunate that Iruka’s son was awful with keeping secrets, and Kakashi decided to exploit this. Politely, of course.

“So wouldn’t it be nice if Iruka-sensei gained more trustworthy friends, hmm?” Kakashi asked, side stepping to allow a group of girls to pass into the library. “If something were to happen, he would need all the support he could get. You’re both new to this city.”

Naruto bit his lower lip. “I guess so.” He shyly kicked his feet and didn’t meet Kakashi’s eyes. “Hey, you know, maybe because you’re rich and stuff, you can help keep Mizuki away from him. He’s bad news, and I think he’ll hurt my dad again if he gets the chance.”

“Oh?” Kakashi feigned ignorance. “Hurt him how? Perhaps I can lend my bodyguard.”

“Wait, no, I mean—forget what I said,” Naruto pleaded hastily. “He would get mad if you did that! I gotta go, anyway. I need to study really hard and keep attending my sessions, so I don’t disappoint Dad again.”

Kakashi shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Having difficulties? Prep classes are often advanced due to how expensive they are.”

“I was never really good at school, ya know?” Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Dad is the best at teaching, cuz he gets how hard it is for me to sit still, but I do understand things…eventually.”

“Perhaps you would fair better under a private tutor,” Kakashi observed and got out his wallet and pulled out a card that somewhat different from the one he gave Iruka. “I have a good friend that might help. Yuuhi Kurenai used to be an elementary school teacher before she decided to move her career toward helping high school seniors. Give her a call today and say it was me who referred you.”

Naruto smiled but made no move to accept the card. “Thanks,” he said, “but the classes I take here are free because Dad works under the school. I can just study harder—it’s about effort anyway.”

“Yes, yes it’s about effort. However, there’s nothing wrong with asking for more help. Some people learn differently.” Kakashi pushed the card into Naruto’s hand and closed his fingers over it. “And Kurenai-san owes me, so I’ll take care of any finances. Just think about it at least, okay?”

Kakashi could tell Naruto’s defenses were crumbling. Far faster than Iruka’s ever could. “Dad might not like it,” Naruto replied, looking down at the card. “I shouldn’t do it without his permission.”

“Naruto,” Kakashi began, “you’re about to become a college student. Sometimes you need to make decisions without Iruka-san, and no one knows you better than you know yourself. So if you believe that this tutor will help you in the long run, do it.”

With that Kakashi turned, lifting a hand in a lazy wave, and walked away, Gai right on his heels. If he couldn’t convince Iruka to give him a chance, then Naruto sure could.

\--

Iruka looked up from the computer when Naruto entered the library. Jun was beside him, sending emails to the students that returned their books damaged that they would have to pay, and Yuuri…Yuuri was crying somewhere again, Iruka wasn’t sure. The others, remaining nameless ghosts, were haunting the aisles of Japanese History.

“How was your first day of preparatory classes?” Iruka asked, getting up and moving around the information desk to hug Naruto. “Sorry I smell like sweat, but today was a day of suffering.”

Jun made an assenting noise behind him, or perhaps he had dropped face down again.

Naruto scrunched up his nose. “It’s not that bad. A little hard, but I’ll catch up.” He then practically shoved the candies into Iruka’s face. “I got you these! Since I know you skipped lunch, and stuff.”

“I’m almost scared to let you be in charge of grocery shopping,” Iruka laughed and took the chocolate. Calories were still calories, after all.

Naruto began to fidget with the edge of his bright orange sweatshirt. “I, um, met that Kakashi guy on the way out.”

Iruka looked over to Jun and saw him hastily begin to sort through the gods-help-us pile they put aside on the desk, and he decided it was best they move their conversation into the staffroom.

“Did you now?” Iruka asked once they were inside, and Naruto plopped down onto the couch.

“Yeah, he’s…okay I guess. What do you think about him?”

Iruka had an extensive vocabulary on how he could describe Hatake Kakashi, but Naruto didn’t need to know every synonym for stubborn asshole. “He means well and tries his best despite his shortcomings,” he said after a moment, polite. “Strange. Could use help in the social department. Why do you ask?”

“Do you think we could trust him?” Naruto asked.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. “Why would we need to?”

“I mean, he recommended me this private tutor who could help me prepare for the exams.” Naruto showed him the card. “He says she’ll help me if I name-dropped him.”

“He did what?” Iruka wondered if Kakashi was on a mission to distribute as much cards as he could. Just looking at that piece of paper Iruka could tell the service was expensive. “Naruto, if you need extra help, you can come to me. You know that right? I took those exams myself.”

Naruto shook his head quickly. “No way! You’re already so busy. I can’t ask that of you.” He looked around the staffroom. “I can already tell this place was a big mess you had to fix. It smells like someone was crying.”

“You got that right,” Iruka muttered and then set down the candy so he could sit beside Naruto, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Still, I can always make time for you at home. I can’t be your parent if you don’t let me help once in a while.”

Naruto sighed and pressed his face against the side of Iruka’s chest. “Yeah I know,” he said, muffled. “It’s just, Genma said it’s not all the time a rich guy wants to help you. Hatake-san even offered to help pay for it.”

“Hatake-san…what?” Iruka’s grip almost became claw-like on Naruto’s arm. “And did he say why?”

“That sometimes I’ll have to make decisions without you,” Naruto confessed. “And if I think this tutor is best for me, I should do it. I guess he didn’t want me to tell you about it cuz he thought you’ll get mad.”

Perhaps the job application should have said: Anyone with no inclination towards murder, has the capacity to stay sane when mingling with idiots, and wouldn’t mind Hatake Kakashi meddling in their lives. Iruka would have turned back screaming to his hometown.

“I think I’m going to kill him,” Iruka promised, to the world at large, and Naruto wisely did not try to escape out  of Iruka’s grasp.

\--

Iruka decided to wait until Friday to confront Kakashi. His work at the library was too time consuming earlier in the week to reasonably plan for murder, and it was wrong to do so over dinner. Today the library was quiet, and his assistants had said it was allowed for him to leave early if his presence wasn’t required. Iruka had never heard that rule before, but when he asked Tsunade, she took a long sip of her sake and said he could do whatever the hell he wanted as long as he got the job done.

This was an odd place.

Somewhere amid his organizing on Wednesday, Iruka had lost Kakashi’s business card and couldn’t find it no matter how hard he looked. It was fairly easy to search for Kakashi’s company on the internet, but getting in was another matter entirely without proof that Kakashi at least knew him well enough to give physical evidence of their meeting.

Or maybe the secretary just didn’t like him.

“Do you have an appointment?” the woman in front of him asked, not even looking at him or giving a proper greeting.

Iruka felt his smile drop and the well-kept, expansive lobby felt too constricting. “I’m sorry, this is urgent, and I lost the business card he gave me. I couldn’t call.”

“You lost the business card?” she repeated incredulously. “Hatake-sama does not freely give those out, and you…lost it? Forgive me for not believing you. You’re not the first person to tell me this excuse.”

“I promise you I’m not some stalker. I met him almost a week ago at a restaurant. If you tell him Umino Iruka is here—”

She snorted and coughed to cover it up. “You got rejected and want to ask for another date, don’t you? I’m sorry, I can’t do that.”

“A date?! I don’t—I would never—I have not gone on a date with Hatake-san,” Iruka whispered vehemently.

She sighed softly and clicked her pen repeatedly. “Look, Umino-san, was it? Hatake-sama is a very busy man, and I can’t interrupt his schedule by allowing someone to come in here without an appointment.”

“If he’s such a busy man, when did he find the time to show up to my apartment and my job?”

“Okay,” she began, exasperated, “I will be forced to call security if you do not leave, Umino-san.”

Iruka began to calculate how long he would have to beg on his knees before he could find something to distract the secretary and make a mad dash toward the stairs.

“Nozawa-san!” a voice called out from the entrance. “You look as lovely as ever. How is your little sister?”

Iruka turned to see the man he had bumped into outside of the restaurant. He wasn’t in the forest green suit anymore, and Iruka grimaced at the bright jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. Well, if it made him happy, who was Iruka to judge?

“Gai-san, you are too kind,” Nozawa laughed into her hand. A complete 180 from her distant attitude with Iruka. “My little sister is fine. She’s been getting good grades ever since you promised to buy her that rabbit toy.”

Gai stopped right next to Iruka and was radiating with joy. “Wonderful! I knew she could do it with hard work alone.” He gave Iruka cursory glance and then did a double take. “Iruka-sensei?”

“The bodyguard who gives Hatake-san advice, I’m assuming?” Iruka asked dryly and bowed his head politely. “Sorry, by the way, for also bumping into you when I was leaving the restaurant.”

“I am astonished you remember a simple man like me,” Gai said, tearing, and grabbed Iruka’s hand. “I swear upon Japan’s great mountains I will do everything humanly possible to protect Kakashi so that he may protect you in turn. I have never seen my rival’s heart so firmly planted into the soils of romance.”

Iruka had to remind himself to keep breathing. “What?”

“You must be wanting to see Kakashi. Come, I will lead you right into the arms of Passion so that she may hold you and Kakashi in her warmth of love.”

They left the speechless secretary behind, and Iruka found himself dragged along to the elevator.

“I, um, wish to clarify,” Iruka started, just as the doors closed and Gai pushed the button for the 25th floor. “that Hatake-san and I have only known each other for a week. I am not interested in him, Gai-san.”

Gai looked genuinely surprised. “Love truly does not make its presence known easily,” he lamented, and Iruka wondered if Kakashi surrounded himself with people who just needed to be murdered for their opinions. “Give it time, Iruka-sensei. You and Kakashi will surely come together under Okuninushi’s blessing in the future.”

“Okuninushi? The god of love and good marriage? Did I not just say—”

The elevator doors opened, and Gai resumed dragging Iruka despite Iruka having two functional legs he could use very well on his own. They reached two large doors at the end of the hallway, and Gai let him go.

“Give me a moment while I inform Kakashi of your arrival,” Gai said and winked.

Iruka texted Naruto and told him that if he wasn’t home by dinner, assume he was already in jail.

It took two minutes for Gai to return, and his smile was horrifying in its implications. “He will see you now.”

Kakashi was sitting behind a large mahogany desk. He appeared to be relaxed, the gentle rays of the afternoon sun settling nicely across his face. His hands were folded above a green book Iruka couldn’t recognize, and something about his expression seemed so smug that Iruka immediately didn’t like.

“I knew you would come around,” Kakashi said, and he got up, moving around the desk toward the front to sit on top of it. “I’m glad you chose today. No pesky meetings to interrupt us.”

Iruka debated taking one of the nice-looking armchairs but ultimately chose to remain standing. “Funny, your secretary was just telling me that you had a busy schedule.”

“Nozawa? She’s fantastic. Knows how keeps the annoying ones away.” Kakashi crossed his arms and never kept his eyes off Iruka. “Thankfully, she didn’t keep _you_ away, though I’m starting to think this isn’t a destined meeting between two petals floating in the unpredictable wind currents of life, as Gai put it.”

“Do you think this is some sort of game?”

“How is it that you look even more angrier than you did the last two times we’ve met? Am I that infuriating?”

Iruka ignored the bait and got straight to the point. “Why did you offer to pay for Naruto’s private tutoring? I have explicitly told you to stay out of my life, and you turn to my son?”

“Must you think of me as some evil villain trying to ruin you?” Kakashi asked and then shrugged his shoulders. “I was just offering to help. I don’t have kids of my own, but I know how important education seems to be to you parents. Won’t it be nice seeing your son’s future taken care of?”

“Naruto’s education is none of your business. I can teach him just as well as any fifty-thousand-yen-an-hour tutor in downtown Tokyo.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes and appeared to be praying to the ceiling. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone as stubborn as you.”

“The same could be said about you,” Iruka snapped and suddenly felt light headed, gripping the back of the armchair. “I refuse to have debts, and you are not going to be the first. Stop trying to help me.”

“Must you be so self-centered?” Kakashi shook his head. “I’m helping _Naruto_ , not you. I’m assuming you’ve taught him at least something of the martial arts you know. Perhaps Naruto will be of use to one of the teams I sponsor if he’s ever accepted into Konoha.”

“You’re lying.”

Kakashi got up and walked over to Iruka until the chair was the only thing between them. “You have no debts, not with me,” he promised. “The only reason I spoke with Tsunade was because I had felt awful over our mishap, and I didn’t want to see your sacrifices wasted because the idiot who was supposed to interview you didn’t show up.”

Was the room always spinning? Was Kakashi coming closer?

“Learn to let people in,” Kakashi continued. His tone was soft, and Iruka wanted to fall asleep to it. “Not everyone is out to use you or hurt you. I can admit even I’m trying to unlearn that, and I want to begin that process with _you._ I don’t know what it is, but there is something about you that makes me want to know more. I meant when I said I wanted you. I want you to be my friend.”

“I think I’m going to fall,” Iruka said quietly, and Kakashi reached out to steady him when he began to tip over dangerously.

Kakashi held him far closer than what was necessary, in Iruka’s delirious opinion. It was also unfair how attractive he looked despite half his face hidden. “Are you alright,” Kakashi asked, pressing the back of his hand against Iruka’s forehead. “Are you sick?”   

“No,” Iruka whined. He mumbled something else that barely reached his own ears.

“You didn’t eat lunch,” Kakashi translated and carefully lowered Iruka onto the armchair. “Figures. I’ll tell Gai to order something. Don’t move.”

Iruka sat there obediently, surprising both himself and Kakashi when he returned a moment later.

“Am I really self-centered?” Iruka whispered, not wanting to look Kakashi in the eye.

Kakashi went down on one knee in front of him. “No, you’re not,” he answered, sincere. “You’re extremely selfless and also extremely stressed, and you’re not allowing yourself to rest. You’ve only just started your job, and it’s already wearing you down.”

“The last guy in charge was an idiot,” Iruka complained. “My assistants are practically zombies.”

“Then they’re lucky to have you now.”

“It’s unfair how easily you can sound kind and wise after putting your foot in your mouth.”

Kakashi smiled. “I have good teachers.”

“Please pay them well.”

Kakashi laughed, and they fell into a comfortable silence. Iruka squinted, studying Kakashi’s face and wondering how a single week had affected him so drastically. It was as if Kakashi’s presence promised Iruka the excitement he’d been missing since Mizuki, but that was a gamble he thought was too soon and too risky to take.

They were better off parting after this. Naruto would resume his regular sessions on campus, Iruka would eventually forget Kakashi existed, and Kakashi would finally find a sugar baby he could tolerate. Iruka smiled at the thought.

“Should I be concerned?” Kakashi asked and looked mildly uncomfortable. “You’re staring at me and smiling. I hope it involves good things and not torture.”

Iruka would later blame his delirium for making him pat Kakashi on the cheek. “I don’t plan on killing you,” he said. “But I guess I should thank you, for watching out for me and Naruto, even though you owe us nothing. Sometimes it’s hard to remember how much people can care.”

“I can be a nice person,” Kakashi agreed, and Iruka pulled his hand away just as Kakashi seemed to lean on it.

“However,” Iruka began, “I politely ask that you refrain from any more charity. What you’ve done so far has been enough.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows furrowed. Iruka wanted nothing more than to soothe the wrinkle with his thumb as he often did with Naruto. “Can we be friends, then? Can we start over again?”

Gai’s dramatical arrival with takeout, announcing he was here to save Iruka from the clutches of hunger’s evil tentacles, seemed to drown out Iruka’s answer, but Kakashi’s delighted eye-smile glowing under the afternoon sunlight told Iruka he had heard him.

 


	4. Mint Drop's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here am i once again, i'm so very sorry for the delay and very, very thankful for your support, 243 Kudos, thank you guys so much.

Kakashi watched Iruka pick pieces of mushrooms from his rice, brows furrowed in concentration as he sifted through the thinly sliced beef and deep-fried tofu. They were sitting on the floor, eating at the coffee table Gai brought in from the waiting room.

Faint lines of irritation etched themselves onto Iruka’s forehead, and Kakashi was thankful his smile was hidden behind his mask, charmed by the almost childish display in front of him.

“Not a fan of takikomi gohan?” Kakashi asked around a bite of yakitori. Iruka’s determination to fix his meal had provided a good enough distraction to let Kakashi eat at a more sedate pace.

“Putting gobo and mushrooms in rice should be considered a crime,” Iruka replied as he continued putting his mushrooms in Kakashi’s bowl, his displeasure becoming more apparent the more he found. “My mother made it all the time when I was a child, because its preparation was rather simple. Unfortunately, I grew to hate it.”

“I thought you said you grew up in an orphanage.”

Iruka kept his gaze in his rice. “I did, for the most part. I was ten when I lost my parents.”

“I’m sorry for bringing it up,” Kakashi said sincerely and leaned over to pick out a mushroom Iruka missed. The smile Iruka gave him in response was almost shy. “Then what do you like eating?”

“I’ve been rather obsessed with ramen.” Iruka shook his head, laughing. “Of course, once I gained a son, that changed drastically, but there’s nothing quite like taking the first sip of a well-made broth.”

“One must always set a good example for their children. I’m assuming you force feed Naruto-kun all kinds of dishes with an abundance of vegetables.”

“Oh I used to, but I learned that as long as Naruto couldn’t taste the vegetables, he’d eat them.”

Gai returned into the room then, and he shut the door behind him with his foot while his hands were holding a kettle and two cups.

“I have procured beverages,” Gai boomed, and Iruka flinched, nearly poking himself on the cheek. Kakashi handed him a napkin. “Green tea brewed in water from the natural springs of Mount Fuji. Only the best for Kakashi’s most esteemed guest.”

Iruka leaned forward to whisper, “Is he serious?” and Kakashi shrugged.

“Has everything been to your liking, Iruka-sensei?” Gai asked as he set the cups down in front of them and used the discarded paper bags as a makeshift stand to protect the glass table from the kettle’s heat.

“Ah—it’s perfect. Thank you for going out of your way to get all this,” Iruka answered, bowing his head in gratitude.

Kakashi made sure to keep all of his limbs out of Iruka’s range. “He’s lying,” he said. “He hates takikomi gohan. Not a fan of the mushrooms and gobo. Shame.” Iruka’s chopsticks came dangerously close to one of Kakashi’s pinkies despite the precaution, and Gai’s face fell.

“No, wait—” Iruka was kneeling, so he had some height to successfully grab Gai’s hand to not let him run off crying— “yes, I am not the biggest fan over mixed rice, but it’s the thought that counts, right?”

Gai quickly dropped to his knees, and he grabbed Iruka’s hand in both of his own.

“Here we go,” Kakashi mumbled, eating the mushrooms Iruka forced on him.

“You are a gift to mankind,” Gai swore, and Iruka gave Kakashi a look that could only be a cry for help. “A kindness birthed by your tender grace is unmatched. I shall weep for the rest of my days knowing that Kakashi will forever be soothed by your presence.”

Iruka opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. “Uh?” was what came out eventually.

Kakashi set down his chopsticks to throw a crumpled napkin at Gai’s face. “Let him go. He still needs to eat.”

“Right, of course!” Gai stood up and wiped his tears. “I shall make my leave. If you need anything, call me. Kotetsu and Izumo are also just a floor below.”

Kakashi flushed hotly when Gai grinned widely at him and winked. It made him want to slowly pull out every single one of Gai’s teeth sans anesthetic as punishment.

Iruka watched him go, and when he turned to face Kakashi, his expression was curious. “I can’t help but wonder how you two met. You are complete opposites.”

“He’s the best in the bodyguard business,” Kakashi answered. He put the plastic lid back on his now empty bowl. “I needed someone I could trust, and we’re childhood friends. So it’s a win-win situation.”

“And who are Kotetsu and Izumo?”

Kakashi grabbed one of the cups and served Iruka tea. “The other two that make up our great childhood quartet. They’re also the rest of my security detail, except they’re more behind the scenes. Physical and cyber protection go hand in hand when running a company.”

“And what company is this anyway?” Iruka asked as he served Kakashi in return. “I didn’t recognize the abbreviation on the business card, nor the logo on the building.” He took his tea and began to take small sips.

“People don’t usually know the company by BAB Japan. You’re probably more familiar with ANBU Japan, which we own.”

Iruka began to choke, and Kakashi nearly knocked over the kettle as he crawled to the other side to pat Iruka on the back. “You own ANBU Japan?” he wheezed.

“Breathe, first,” Kakashi said, and wondered if Iruka was always this warm. He was like a furnace, underneath Kakashi’s palm. When Iruka calmed, Kakashi continued, “I thought you already knew. It’s the first thing that comes up if you search me online.”

Iruka grimaced. “In all honesty, all I saw was gossip sites, which I do my best to avoid.” He shifted away so he could face Kakashi properly. “I was more interested in your picture. If it hadn’t been for Shizune-san telling me your real name, I would have thought you were Jiraiya-san.”

“You thought I was some old pervert?” Kakashi asked, devastated. “How old do you think I am?”

Iruka squinted, and Kakashi felt even more insulted. “At first glance? Maybe your late forties.” He laughed at Kakashi’s noticeable slump to his shoulders. “I’m sorry. It’s just, you know, your hair, and the fact you cover your face. Some people might think you’re trying to hide wrinkles.”

Kakashi smiled bitterly and touched his mask briefly. How he wished that was the case.

The door opening fortunately broke the sudden silence before it could get awkward, and Kakashi was both relieved and terrified to see the face of his assistant, Tenzou.

“This was not planned in your schedule,” Tenzou hissed, and Kakashi saw Gai standing right behind him, looking as if he had fought several bulls. For some odd reason, Gai could disarm any thief, scare off hypothetical assassins, but Tenzou was a formidable foe that no amount of training could beat.

“Tenzou,” Kakashi began and was immediately quieted by the ghoul expression his assistant took on.

“You have a meeting scheduled in thirty minutes!” Tenzou hissed, and Gai’s fear was mirrored perfectly by Iruka’s. “You’re supposed to be behind that desk making sure our latest issue focusing on the Open Karate Tournament is good enough to be published and distributed.”

“I looked at it,” Kakashi protested, and the air in the room chilled. Was Iruka always that far away from him?

Tenzou pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “Kakashi-senpai,” he said, “I do not know what is up with you lately, but you’ve been distracted.” He gestured toward Iruka. “A date? In the middle of the day? Really?”

“It’s not a date,” Iruka was quick to correct. He began to get up. “In fact, perhaps it’s best I leave since Hatake-san is—”

“No!” Gai and Kakashi shouted together. Iruka sat right back down to stare at Kakashi wide eyed.

Tenzou growled softly. “You have thirty minutes to prepare, or I’m going to burn all your Icha Icha books.”

Kakashi whined pitifully the same time Iruka asked incredulously, “Icha Icha?”

“It’s Kakashi’s favorite series!” Gai answered, to no one’s help. Iruka’s stare was now judgmental. “Many times we’ve tried to track down the elusive author, but he seems to be under an alias. Kakashi has been so disappointed not to meet the writer he’s admired since he was a teenager.”

“Thank you, Gai,” Kakashi interjected, “but let’s not talk about that right now.”

“You’re right,” Tenzou agreed. “Let’s talk about how your date here is going to leave—”

“I am not his date!”

“—and you’re going to do what you’re supposed to do,” Tenzou finished.

Gai cleared his throat. “Tenzou is correct. Kakashi needs to do what he must.” He went over to Iruka and Kakashi and grabbed them each by the arm, leading them past Tenzou and toward the elevator. “Which is finish his talk with Iruka-sensei.”

“What?!” Tenzou followed after them. “Absolutely not!”

“Tenzou-san, the issue is perfect. He read it hours ago,” Gai said and let them go to press the elevator button. He effectively acted as a wall between Tenzou and Kakashi, widening his stance to not let the furious assistant pass him. “Everything will be fine. The editors do not need Kakashi’s approval.”

“None of this is necessary,” Iruka insisted. “I’m sure I can see Hatake-san another time. Though hopefully at a more appropriate time…”

The elevator arrived just as Iruka trailed off, and Kakashi took Iruka by the hand to lead him in. “See you, Tenzou!” he waved cheerfully after pushing the button for the top floor. The last thing he saw was Tenzou’s fuming face as the doors closed.

“He’s just doing his job,” Iruka said after a moment. He was frowning, and Kakashi flinched, knowing that his displeasure was now toward him. “You told me you didn’t have any meetings today.”

“Yeah, well, I lied.”

That did nothing to ease Iruka’s souring mood.

“It’s just,” Kakashi continued, “I didn’t know when I would get this opportunity again.”

Iruka threw his arms up in exasperation. “Hatake-san, you know where I live and where I work. There is ample opportunity.”

“But you would have continued hating me if you hadn’t come here,” Kakashi answered softly, and Iruka grew quiet. “A part of me had already accepted that perhaps we could never be friends.”

In all honesty, the thought of never seeing Iruka again had gripped Kakashi in particular sort of fear he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was concerning, but Kakashi ultimately pushed that feeling away, believing Gai’s dramatics was rubbing off on him.

“I didn’t hate you,” Iruka said, finally, as thirteen floors passed in seconds. “It takes a lot for me to hate someone. What you did upset me, but I wouldn’t have denounced you even if I really wanted to. And trust me, I wanted to.” His smile was wry.

Kakashi felt the urge to start fidgeting and shoved his hands into his pockets instead. “I don’t know what else to say other than I’m sorry.”

“And I’ve decided to accept your apology,” Iruka replied. “Though it will take some time for me to forgive your actions. But we’re going to be friends now right? Always room for growth.”

Kakashi beamed, and the elevators opened to reveal a small lounge with walls and its ceiling made entirely of glass.

“What is this place?” Iruka asked as Kakashi motioned for him to go out first.

“This leads to the roof garden.” Kakashi walked over to the double doors and pushed one open. “A little pet project of mine when I first bought the building. It’s where everyone usually goes to unwind if they don’t want to spend their lunch indoors.”

Iruka raised an eyebrow. “I never would have guessed you’re the type to enjoy gardening.”

“I have a bit of a green thumb, but I usually let hired workers do most of the work for large spaces like these.”

“Hm.”

Kakashi inclined his head and watched as Iruka’s face brightened as he stood at the threshold, taking in the vision that was presented to him. “There’s a lot of things left to learn, sensei. For instance, I really enjoy the look on your face when I surprise you.”

Nothing about the garden was particularly complex, perhaps the most being the vines covering the fences along the edges of the rooftop, looking as if they had naturally emerged from the metal. Stone benches were scattered along the tile footpath, small flowers peeking out from the soil around them. A water fountain sat in the middle of everything, which would be illuminated by fairy lights at night.  

“It’s beautiful,” Iruka murmured, perhaps not registering or simply ignoring Kakashi’s words. “You designed this?”

Kakashi made sure to stick close to Iruka as they walked slowly. “I wish. It was more of a group effort. I started with the blueprint, Tenzou added in the fences, Gai was in charge of lighting, and the choice of plants were all Izumo and Kotetsu’s doing. Arrangement was done by the gardeners themselves.” He brought Iruka over to a bench. “Why don’t you take a seat, sensei.”

“Can I see the rest first?” Iruka asked, hopeful, and Kakashi would be foolish to reject his request.

“Go ahead.” Kakashi then took a seat, content on just watching Iruka.

Iruka stopped at the lone Japanese Maple, reaching up to thumb one of its garnet leaves, and it was short enough that Iruka didn’t need to tip toe. Filtered sunlight played across his face, making his brown skin glow, and it was almost dream-like.  

When Iruka seemed satisfied by what he saw and returned to the stone bench, Kakashi stood. “I’d like you to meet someone very special,” he said, and Iruka gave an apprehensive glance over his shoulder.

“It’s not the small snake statue, is it?”

“Heavens, no. Every time I try to get rid of it, it keeps mysteriously coming back.”

Iruka laughed, and it was reserved, quiet, compared to his laughter back in Kakashi’s office. It was as if he considered this place to be sacred, and Kakashi was once again charmed.

They walked past the tree toward the farthest side, where a lone potted peace lily was tucked between bamboo. Kakashi squatted and quickly assessed its health.

“This is Mr. Ukki,” Kakashi said, and Iruka mimicked his stance. “I originally kept him in my bedroom, but I thought he was quite lonely and gave him a place here.”

“Mr. Ukki? You named it?”

“Cute, isn’t it?” Kakashi joked.

“Very,” Iruka agreed, lips curling into an amused smile, and Kakashi had to force himself to look back at Mr. Ukki. “Everything here is wonderful. Mr. Ukki must be happy, I would be too. Though I much prefer the sea.”

“Your village was on the coast?”

Iruka nodded. “Yes, in Southern Japan. It’s very small. I’m surprised that people remember to put it on the map.”

“Tell me about it,” Kakashi urged.

“Though we do have some fields for agriculture, it’s a fishermen village that has had the same families for generations. Naruto often complained about our lack of variety in meals and refuses to eat mackerel to this day.” Iruka shook his head and stood up, probably uncomfortable with squatting for so long. “So it was inevitable I guess, for him to become obsessed with ramen as much, perhaps even more so, than me.”

“Are you good at fishing?”

Iruka snorted. “I enjoy it, but I’m not very good at it. Don’t ask me how. I much preferred swimming among the fishes instead of trying to catch them. The water was so clear that you could even see the floor and the coral.”

“I’ve never fished before, nor visited the ocean, even though it’s fairly close by,” Kakashi mused out loud. “I think I’ll burn too easily. My skin can’t even handle Tokyo’s summers.”

“It’s never too late to go,” Iruka replied and smiled. It was a small, sad thing. “My father made sure I loved the ocean as much as he did, but he also emphasized education was more important than getting lost in the waves.”

Kakashi reached out and gently squeezed Iruka’s wrist before letting go. “So he led you to your passion in books?”

“Yes.”

When Kakashi began to lose feeling in his legs, they moved back to the stone bench. Iruka had grown quieter, and Kakashi found that he did not like it when Iruka retreated further into his shell.

“You know, you never told me what your favorite book was, back at the restaurant,” Kakashi said.

Iruka visibly cheered up, and Kakashi released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “It's called The Tale of a Gusty Ninja. It wasn’t widely popular, and I’m pretty sure it’s now out of print, but I adored it as a child. My mother read it to me almost every night.” He then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “You’re not going to tell me that your favorite book is from the Icha Icha series, are you?”

“You have to promise not to tell,” Kakashi whispered and leaned in real close. “Because it isn’t Icha Icha.”

Iruka feigned a gasp and said, “Oh my!” though his face was totally indifferent. “Tell me, I almost dying from curiosity.”

“Pinky promise?” Kakashi laughed as Iruka made a noise in disbelief. He raised up his pinky. “Come on, sensei.”

“It’s Iruka-san,” Iruka corrected and linked their pinkies together. “Fine, I promise.”

“My favorite book is actually Majo no Takkyūbin. It was my father’s favorite, and naturally, it became mine too.” Kakashi quickly leaned away when Iruka blatantly stared at their still joined pinkies. “Sorry to say, I think witches on broomsticks are much more interesting than ninjas.”

In reply, Iruka raised a fist at him. Kakashi pretended to shield himself by crossing his arms over his chest, laughing, but he stopped when Iruka’s lowered his fist with a pensive expression.

“You said was.” Iruka frowned. “Has your father passed away as well?”

Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat and tried not to shrink back. Did Iruka truly not know anything about him. “Don’t worry about it,” he said after a moment and knew what little Iruka saw of his smile was strained. “It happened a long time ago.”

Only silence could come after that, and Kakashi began to feel very, very small. Would Iruka stay, once he found out about Sakumo? What it meant to be associated with a Hatake? How unlucky his family was?

“Whatever you’re thinking about, don’t,” Iruka said, and poked Kakashi right in the middle of his forehead. “I’ve seen Naruto make that face a lot too, when I first adopted him, and I can tell you right now that it won’t help.”

Kakashi rubbed his forehead. “I hope you don’t treat your students like this.”

“I don’t have students,” Iruka reminded him. “I have assistants.”

“Tell Tsunade to pay them well.”

Iruka laughed at that. “Don’t use my words!”

“I can use them all I want.”

The sound of a phone cut off Iruka’s retort, and Kakashi was a little irritated over this second interruption, but he also knew the world they constructed in the garden was only temporary.

“It’s Naruto,” Iruka said and shook his head. “He’s hungry, and there’s no more leftovers. I should probably get home before he decides to harass the nearby convenience store cashier for instant ramen.”

Kakashi sighed softly. “Do you really have to go?”

Translation: you should let Naruto starve.

“I must. Naruto can get rather ruthless when he doesn’t eat.” Iruka looked apologetic, and Kakashi took that as a victory. “I would definitely love to come back and visit the garden. Especially since it’s still warm and autumn weather will be arriving soon.”

“You’re always welcome here,” Kakashi said sincerely, and they made their way back toward the elevator. “Tell Nozawa to get you a cab when you reach the front desk. The faster you get home, the better, yes?”

“There’s no need. I can get home just fine on public transportation.”

“Stubborn,” Kakashi scolded and playfully wagged his finger. “Let me do this just once, Iruka-san. It’s not an act of charity, it’s to save mankind from a hungry Naruto.”

Iruka caved in rather quickly. Perhaps there had been an incident that traumatized him. “Alright, alright, fine. But no more after this.”

“I solemnly swear. Have a safe trip, sensei, and see you soon.”

\--

Tenzou looked both sympathetic and disgusted. “You’re absolutely hopeless.”

“What on earth are you on about?” Kakashi asked as he removed his suit jacket and placed it on the back of his chair. The meeting had been unnecessary, in the end, but he had kept his mouth shut.

“I can’t tell if you’re trying to befriend him or trying to court him.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “How archaic. I’ve only known him for a week. It’s the former, really.” He sat and placed his feet on the desk, much to Tenzou’s annoyance. “There’s something about him. Iruka-san is different. I’m still trying to figure out what that is.”

“Well, I hope you exchanged numbers because you’re going to be in South Korea for a month,” Tenzou said, and looked smug when Kakashi leaned so far back in shock he toppled over.

“I beg your pardon?” he asked when he scrambled to his feet.

Tenzou tapped his pen on his clipboard. “Seoul is this year’s host to the Cadet Karate Championships. Uchiha Sasuke is representing Japan in the individual kata, and we’re his sponsor. You’re expected to attend.”

Kakashi grimaced. “I completely forgot.”

“I know you did. That’s why I still have my job.”

“When do I leave?”

Tenzou checked his watch with an air of apathy. “Tomorrow around noon. I advise you go home now to start packing.”

Kakashi immediately began using every expletive he knew, and Gai burst in through the door seconds later, exclaiming that he had never heard such vulgar vocabulary come out of Kakashi’s mouth and he should cease immediately. Tenzou hid his smile behind his clipboard the entire time, but Kakashi failed to notice Tenzou write a small reminder to find the phone number of one Umino Iruka.


	5. Hawaiian Punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the wait and thank all of you very much for 304 Kudos. As always, a especial thanks for my beta Sam.

A month.

Iruka had not seen Kakashi for a month. When the first week had passed without Kakashi popping out from the shadows, it initially had been relieving. Everything had been overwhelming, and Iruka assumed Kakashi wanted to give him space out of respect. In fact, that assumption placed Kakashi further into Iruka’s good graces.

Then a week turned into two, then three, four—well, okay. Fine. Iruka spent long nights convincing himself he didn’t care.

Only to fail.

Work at the library was somewhat distracting but still mundane. Iruka often found himself wondering how Kakashi would react to situations Iruka witnessed and was amused by, like Jun almost combusting when someone had asked if Icha Icha could be found in the fiction section.

That had, thankfully, just been a harmless dare between freshmen, but Iruka let Jun go out to lunch early in hopes his tomato hue would disappear by the time he returned.

For someone that had put on such an effort to befriend him, Kakashi had given that up very easy. Not that Iruka had already forgave him, they still had a long way to go. Except…Iruka looked down his keyboard and sighed. A part of him missed Kakashi’s presence.

Imagine that. Missing Hatake Kakashi, of all people.

Yuuri shot him a concerned look, and Iruka smiled disarmingly. More than once she had found him laughing to himself over his thoughts concerning Kakashi, and the last thing Iruka needed was her reporting to Tsunade that the new librarian had officially snapped.

Venting to his friends was out of the question. Genma and Raidou still had no idea about Iruka visiting Kakashi’s company nor would they ever. However, two days ago Raidou had managed to figure out Iruka had not spoken to Kakashi in a while when Iruka answered “I wouldn’t know” to Genma’s question about how Kakashi was doing.

Since then, Raidou attempted to corner him when Genma wasn’t looking.

That aside, Kakashi’s absence was…displeasing, as much as Iruka did not wish to admit it. He liked his life balanced and predictable—it had to be with a son involved—but unfortunately nothing connected to Kakashi was either of those things. Yet Iruka recalled how much fun it was being on that rooftop garden and hearing Kakashi’s deadpan responses to Gai’s theatrics.

It even bothered Iruka that Kakashi had not even made a phone call to find out how work was or Naruto’s tutoring progress; two things for which Kakashi was directly responsible for.

Iruka grabbed the open book beside him and firmly slammed it shut, startling Yuuri. He ignored the way she subtly inched away from him.

Forget Kakashi. At least his job wasn’t stressful anymore, to his relief and pride. He had already managed to put the library in order, or as close to the order as a place frequented by college students could be. Everyone respected him and did not dare to return books that were not identical to what they had withdrawn.

Mizuki was also nowhere to be seen. Iruka had not even heard his voice or sensed his presence this past month, and the first week of October was already almost ending. Tsunade must have told Mizuki not to go near the library nor the Social Sciences building where Naruto’s class took place. The rent was paid, the fridge was full—things were starting to look up.

Iruka was almost on his lunch break when he finished entering the returned textbooks into the system. He'd been a little slower than usual, and it had been hard not to be, when he started thinking about the way Kakashi had not judged him for being picky about his food and even helped him pick out the mushrooms from the rice.

He breathed in deeply. This was a problem.

Yuuri looked relieved when Iruka informed her he would be going on his break.

The library was significantly empty today, as Fridays usually were up until Midterms. Iruka could leave early if he wanted to, but there was no one waiting at home. Naruto was currently taking a mock exam, and his best friends were most likely still working.

He hummed to himself as he poured himself some still-warm coffee Keisuke brewed earlier. Keisuke was the oddest of his assistants, but the most efficient. If Keisuke wanted to wear mismatched socks and roll his jeans up to above his ankles, it was none of Iruka’s business.

A majority of lunch was spent quietly eating the lumpy onigiri he let Naruto make him this morning. Jun nor Yuuri came in to ask for help, so Iruka was confident nothing had been set on fire while he took his time eating.  

With ten minutes left, Iruka tossed his garbage away and made his way to the bathroom. Their bathroom was out of order due to a plumbing issue, so he would have to make his way to the Humanities department which the library shared the building with.

Iruka was in the middle of splashing water into his face when the door opened.

“My, my, I never expected you to leave the cave downstairs.”

Iruka immediately reached for the paper towel and wiped his face. Through wet eyelashes, he could make out Mizuki’s indifferent expression clearly.

“Mizuki-san,” he greeted calmly, and threw out the paper towel. The center of his back began to ache, and he ignored it.

“You lost?” Mizuki asked, tilting his head almost mockingly,

Iruka refrained from rolling his eyes and gripped the side of the sink. “No. The restroom downstairs is out of order. Now if you will excuse me—”

“You know, I’ve been curious.” Mizuki didn’t move out of the way from the door, and Iruka felt like a cornered prey. “Why Tokyo? Why this school specifically?”

“Please move,” Iruka said through gritted teeth.

“Did you miss me that much? Did you beg for this job?”

Seeing no other choice, Iruka attempted to just push past him, only for Mizuki to grab his wrist and bring them close, their noses almost touching. To anyone, this would have looked like an intimate moment between lovers, and that was what Iruka feared the most. He hadn’t been in love with Mizuki for a long time now.

“Now, now. That’s not polite, I-ru-ka,” Mizuki breathed, and Iruka flinched.

“Take your hands off my person and don’t say my name like that.” Iruka managed to yank his wrist out of Mizuki’s grasp. “If you move aside, then I won’t report this to Tsunade-sama.”

Mizuki clicked his tongue. “You’re just as pathetic as ever.” He stared down at Iruka with hard eyes. “But if you get on your knees, I might forgive you and that little brat of yours too—”

Iruka’s fist swung before he had even realized. Mizuki crumbled, just as shocked as Iruka was, and he held his nose, grunting. Iruka had surely broken it, and one or two of his own knuckles, and it was oddly satisfying.

Without looking back, Iruka stepped over him and exited the bathroom, not realizing he had begun to cry.

“Iruka-sensei?” came from his right, the voice sounding alarmed.

“Tsunade-sama,” Iruka choked, turning and his eyes widening. He became distinctly aware of the ache in his hand and the blood slowly dripping down his fingers. Of all times for Tsunade to leave her office across campus, it had to be right now.

“What the hell happened?” she demanded, just as Mizuki stumbled out of the bathroom. The color left her face, and Iruka could imagine the guillotine right over his own neck.

 _He provoked me,_ was stuck in Iruka’s throat, refusing to push its way out and prove his innocence.

“I was just being polite, and he threw a punch,” Mizuki wheezed through the blood gathering into his mouth from his nose.

Tsunade flinched and took a step back. “Go to the nurse’s office,” she ordered, and then pointed to Iruka, “and you, get in my office.”

\--

The brisk walk across campus was silent, and Iruka had to hide his hand in his pocket. Tsunade was practically shaking in her fury—students walking along the path quickly jumped onto the grass to get out of her way.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Tsunade yelled the moment she slammed the door shut behind her, and Shizune nearly dropped the clipboard she was holding.

“I wasn’t thinking,” Iruka admitted quietly. “He said something awful and once he mentioned Naruto, I lost all restraint.”

Tsunade groaned and collapsed onto her chair. “You giant idiot. Just when I was getting somewhere with the investigation.”

“What?”

“I managed to get three of his students to talk. They mentioned being uncomfortable in his class, and how he often insulted and harassed others to the point of tears.”

Iruka’s lips curled in distaste. “He what?”

“But that means nothing now because you decided to punch him,” Tsunade said flatly. “Because he was technically where he should be, and not the library, the blame falls on you for assaulting him and not reporting whatever he did to provoke you immediately.”

“He’s still an awful person regardless of me punching him,” Iruka protested. “And he wouldn’t move out of the way. I was practically trapped.”

Tsunade shook her head and motioned for Shizune to hand her the tokkuri. “You’re not understanding the bigger picture. What if he decides to file a lawsuit against the university if I don’t fire you?”

Iruka suddenly grew cold and took the seat in front of the desk lest he collapse. “What?”

“Good, you’re listening.” She took a giant swig. “Konoha University has a Council with me at the head, and they have no idea who you are outside of the fact that you run the library. As far as they are concerned, Iruka-sensei, you are expendable if it means saving their own asses and preventing another scandal that would significantly lower admissions again. In fact, you should be thankful there wasn’t any witnesses.”

“Are you firing me?”

“I’m suspending you,” Tsunade clarified. “Firing you means you won’t have any chance to return working here, and that would be a waste. You did more for that library in a month than your predecessors did in years.”

“How long will I be suspended?” Iruka asked.

“Until the investigation is over, and I know for sure that Mizuki will not want to go to court.”

Iruka bowed his head and winced when he curled his wounded hand. He would need to go to the hospital. “But how long will that take?”

“Months, probably. I can only give you paid leave for three weeks, but after that, I’ll have to cut your funds.”

“I’ll need to find another job,” Iruka lamented.

Tsunade looked sympathetic when he raised his head, and Shizune gave him a sad smile.  

“What about Naruto?” Iruka asked.

“He can stay in his classes,” Tsunade reassured him. “Since you’re not technically fired, you still count as faculty.”

Iruka sighed in relief. “That’s good to hear.”

“There’s a café two blocks away from here,” Shizune supplied helpfully. “It pays its workers well and gives insurance. You can still be close by to Naruto-san to make sure he’s okay.”

Iruka could do nothing but nod and remain a silent observer to his life breaking into a million pieces.

\--

“I could kill him,” Genma offered.

Raidou shot him a look. “Don’t—”

Genma took that as a sign to continue. “I could make it look like an accident. Maybe I could throw a wet cat onto his face while he’s sleeping and—”

“Thank you,” Iruka said calmly and placed his hand on Genma’s, “but please don’t kill anyone for me.” He let go and returned to his position face down on the floor with the blanket over his head.  

Genma sighed, and Iruka felt him shift closer, his thigh right beside Iruka’s head. All three of them were in Iruka’s living room, and having finished the online job application for the cafe Shizune told him about, Iruka was adamant he spend the rest of the day moping on the hardwood until Naruto returned home.

“You’ve only had that job for a month,” Genma grumbled. “It’s not fair. You were so close to your dream, and now Mizuki ruined everything again. When the doctors said you were almost permanently wheelchair bound all those years ago, I…” he trailed off, no doubt stopped from continuing his sentence by Raidou.

Iruka poked his head out of the blanket. “I know you’re angry, as am I, but doing anything reckless won’t help. I trust Tsunade-sama will get this all fixed soon.”

“I, for one, am ecstatic you punched him,” Raidou said, and Iruka couldn’t stop his snort. “No, really. I should bake a cake as congratulations for finally breaking his nose.”

Genma grinned. “I would have loved to see that.” He ruffled Iruka’s loose hair. “You have a temper, but never have I seen you actually lash out with more than just words. Mizuki must have been so surprised.”

“He fell on his ass,” Iruka laughed, and he flexed his now bandaged hand. The painkillers were working spectacularly. “It was honestly satisfying up until Tsunade-sama showed up.”

Raidou winced. “Talk about bad luck.”

“Well, it happened,” Genma said after a moment. “Nothing we can do now except for waiting. Except—”

“Whatever you’re thinking, I don’t want to hear it,” Iruka interjected hastily.

“This is the best opportunity to become a sugar baby if the cafe job doesn’t work out,” Genma finished, completely ignoring Iruka, to the surprise of no one.

Raidou shook his head and moved to the couch. Perhaps to protect himself if Iruka started swinging with his good hand.

“I am not becoming a sugar baby,” Iruka deadpanned.

“I’m sure Hatake-san still has a vacancy.”

“What did I say, Genma?”

Genma acted like he didn’t hear him. Again. “Didn’t he give you a business card? Call him, tell him what happened, show some skin—”

“He’s gone,” Iruka snapped. “I haven’t heard from him for a month. I doubt he cares anymore.”

Genma squinted. “What are you talking about? He’s in South Korea. I bet he’ll be returning soon now that Uchiha Sasuke won the karate tournament.”

“Don’t you read the news?” Raidou asked as Iruka’s jaw dropped. “Every channel has been covering it. Everyone says Uchiha-san is a once in a lifetime prodigy, and Hatake-san’s company has helped him reach his full potential.”

“I had no idea,” Iruka breathed.

Genma poked him on the forehead. “Obviously. You have a television, but all you do is go on the channel with the nature documentaries.”

Iruka sniffed and sat up, keeping his blanket around his shoulders. “It’s therapeutic and proves good background noise for when I work.”

“Old man,” Raidou and Genma insulted him fondly.

Iruka shoved Genma, because he was the closest. “Whatever.”

\--

Kakashi was impatient.

“If you bounce your leg one more time, I’ll remove it,” Tenzou promised sweetly, and Kakashi obeyed, mostly to prevent Tenzou from yelling.

“Can’t help it,” he grumbled, looking out the limousine window. “I hate traffic.”

Tenzou sighed. “It’s rush hour, and you want to go to the office instead of home, so what did you expect?”

Kakashi pressed his face closer to the window and squinted. “Wait, where are we?”

“We just left the Minato ward, and we’re pretty close to—hey, where are you going? Kakashi?! Kakashi!”

Kakashi slammed the limousine door shut behind him and made his way across the road to the sidewalk. He bowed in apology to a car that honked at him and then gave a two-finger salute when the driver realized who he was. He ran off before anyone else could figure it out.

Konoha University was only three blocks away, and Iruka would be there.

It was not an obsession, that was just unhealthy; it was more of an itch that Kakashi desperately wanted scratch. A month and a half had passed, and Kakashi had spent his entire trip in South Korea mourning the hours wasted that could have been spent hanging out with Iruka.

Never in his life had he been so _bored._

In the beginning, Tenzou had attempted to find Iruka’s phone number only to come up to Kakashi one day with a frown and say, _He’s like a ghost—no online information, no public profile. It’s as if he doesn’t exist._

That had devastated Kakashi to his core, and when Gai commented that he acted like a lovesick teenager, well. Kakashi was a little annoyed with himself after that and poured his attention into watching Japan’s cadet team and talking to other CEOs forced to come out to watch the tournament.

Still, he had felt Iruka’s absence keenly, which was why it was perfectly reasonable that he was making his way to the university on foot without telling Tenzou nor any of his bodyguards where he was going. Kakashi turned his phone off before anyone could call it.

Umino Iruka wormed his way into his life without as much as a warning, Kakashi realized, as he bobbed and weaved through the evening work crowd making their way home. It should have been annoying, thinking about a man he barely knew but wanted to learn much more about.

Refreshing, would be the first word Kakashi would call him. Unpredictable, too. Would Iruka be angry with him, for leaving without saying goodbye? For never calling? Or would he hug Kakashi, breathless with joy to see his friend again after an abrupt separation?

Kakashi grinned behind his mask and bowed his head, pleased. Perhaps it would be both. Iruka seemed like the type to mask his worry and relief behind a storm of exasperation to save face. It was hard, not to be charmed by him. Impossible, even.

He missed Iruka so much.

Kakashi turned the corner, with delight bubbling in his chest. Maybe they could go to the rooftop again, once Iruka was finished with his shift. Naruto could hang out with the neighbors, and Kakashi would be forced to throw Iruka’s phone off the building if he interrupted them again. Kakashi was going to be selfish.

He _wanted_ to be selfish.

Konoha University remained unchanged since he was gone, not that Kakashi expected anything drastic to happen. He waved at a group of girls who recognized him and nodded when he saw Sarutobi Asuma smoking by the Mathematics building.

The corridor leading to the library was thankfully empty. He smoothed down imaginary wrinkles on his suit jacket and made sure his hair wasn’t messier than usual. His white surgical mask was in place, and the jet lag had yet to set in. Better now than never.

Iruka was not inside. Or at least, not where he should be.

“Excuse me,” Kakashi spoke to the girl at the desk, her name-tag reading _Yuuri._ “Where is Iruka-sensei?”

Immediately, her eyes began to well up with tears, and the boy beside her sighed, handing her a tissue box as if this wasn’t the first time she had done this.

“He’s on forced leave,” she sniffed and blew into the tissue. Kakashi took a large step back. “The Chancellor did not tell us why, but the last time I saw him, it looked like he was hurt.”

Kakashi felt his heart plummet into the acid of his stomach. “What?”

“He had bandages on his hand,” the other assistant clarified when she began to cry harder into incoherency. “It was all so confusing. Iruka-sensei doesn’t seem like the type to get into fights.”

“Be quiet,” Yuuri hissed. “We don’t know if that’s true. It could have been self-defense. Some of the professors, like Mizuki-sensei, always pick on—”

Kakashi tuned her out and a rage he never knew before almost consumed him. “Thank you for your time.” He rushed out, without as much as glance back.

Tsunade did not look surprised to see him.

“Who told you?” she asked tiredly, and Shizune left, shooting Kakashi a look that told him to be nice.

“His assistants at the library,” Kakashi answered. “What the hell is forced leave? Is he fired?”

Tsunade set down the paper she was pretending to read. “Suspended is the official term. When faculty are involved in investigations they cannot work on campus.”

“Investigations? Does that have something to do with Iruka having a bandaged hand?”

“Without honorifics?” Tsunade noted, sounding amused. “You two must be close.”

Kakashi made an irritated sound. “Answer the question.”

“He punched Mizuki. There were no witnesses, don’t worry, but Mizuki’s nose is broken, and that doesn’t look good on Iruka-sensei’s part.”

“Damn,” Kakashi cursed. “So Mizuki is suspended too?”

“No,” Tsunade admitted, with a sour look. “I want to, but I need him to believe we’re on his side. The more comfortable he gets, the more he’ll reveal to me.”

Kakashi began to pace. “How long will Iruka be suspended for?”

“Indefinitely. Last week’s event proved to me that Iruka-sensei and Mizuki cannot both work here.”

“And you’re punishing Iruka?”

“I’m not punishing him,” Tsunade snapped. “I like him as much as you do—though, I think you like him more than you’re letting on—and Konoha University needs someone like him working for us. Except, I cannot fire Mizuki without an agreement from the rest of the Council. Those bastards are still humiliated over the Orochimaru incident.”

Kakashi slightly lowered his mask to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Orochimaru is in jail and yet he’s still making matters worse.”

“Tell me about it,” Tsunade grumbled.

“What are we going to do?”

“ _I’m_ going to continue looking into Mizuki and his students. Testimonies from them are what we need in order to back up Iruka-sensei’s claim about how much of a shithead he is.”

Kakashi smiled and fixed his mask. “Iruka called him a shithead?”

“No, but he really wanted to.”

They both laughed, and Kakashi accepted the cup of sake when Tsunade poured him one. He sat in front of her, sipping the alcohol, deep in thought.

“You know, I have never seen you this passionate,” she said after a moment. “What makes Iruka-sensei so special?”

Kakashi shrugged one shoulder. “He’s…different. That’s all I can say. It’s hard to put it into words, but I would like to keep him around. Tenzou and the others haven’t made me put in this sort of effort to be their friends.”

“You’ve always liked a challenge,” Tsunade said fondly.

“I don’t think he’s a challenge,” Kakashi corrected. “A challenge is what Gai often forces me into for the sake of winning, but with Iruka-sensei, I want to be careful. Take my time.”

Tsunade shook her head. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say my godson is in love.”

Kakashi opened his mouth to protest.

“I know you’re not,” she continued, waving him off. “Love takes time, too. I’m just glad to see you’re letting someone else in. It’s been a long time since you made a new friend.”

Kakashi stared down into his now empty cup and smiled. Iruka was worth it. “I agree.”


	6. Coffee Taffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, wow, 395 kudos already, thank you guys so much for your support and a special thanks to my beta Sam. There were some small changes (like Kakashi sponsoring Sasuke instead of Itachi), so don't be confused. I hope you all enjoy.

Whatever confidence Kakashi held after meeting Tsunade had deflated like a balloon. He’d been running on impulse, adrenaline, and risky decisions up until he arrived at the library to find Iruka…suspended.

Kakashi had went home afterward, at the behest of exactly 78 voicemails all yelling at him that if he didn’t return _right now_ Gai would read him a strongly worded letter, and Kakashi would have to sit through all of it until Gai was done.

Rest in a familiar bed had been kind to Kakashi and what he really needed in order to be able to _think._ But when Kakashi thought, he became a coward.

Kakashi groaned and pressed his head against the steering wheel, thankful he had managed to convince Gai that his presence wasn’t needed and thoroughly discouraged in order to not impede on his reunion with Iruka. A reunion that was now two weeks late.

Originally Kakashi wanted to stop by Iruka’s apartment on the weekend, but Kakashi had no idea if Iruka even wanted to see him, after Tenzou had a made a stray comment that Kakashi should be careful in case Iruka actually believed Kakashi’s thoughtful decision to give him space was a sign of sudden disinterest.

Last night, Tsunade provided the address of the cafe Iruka was now working at.

 _“You know, you could have called me to find out what his number was,”_ Tsunade had said, laughing at Kakashi’s facepalm. _“I bet he’s pouting to himself, wondering why his puppy decided to run away without saying goodbye.”_

Kakashi was not, he argued vehemently, Iruka’s puppy. But whatever romantic notion he’d been fostering about warm reunions met with wide eyed excitement and a reaffirmation of budding bonds was quickly stomped on at the profound awkwardness seeing Iruka again without a plan wrought.

He’d been sitting in his car across the street from the cafe for an entire hour.

“You can do this,” Kakashi said to himself in the front mirror. “Stop overanalyzing. You’ll get stuck and won’t ever get the chance to speak to him again.”

Fuck, maybe he should buy flowers. Did Iruka even like flowers?

Kakashi groaned again and remained sulking in his car.

\--

The barista job was—well, it was something, and it paid enough, and that was the sole reason why Iruka wasn’t going to jump over the counter to swing at the next customer that was rude to him. He’d been here for two weeks, and while his check covered his bills, Iruka really missed working at the library.

The smell of coffee could not rival an entire room of books.

He wondered about everyone: Yuuri, and Jun, and the others. Was his replacement taking care of them? Did he even _have_ a replacement? Iruka took a deep breath and tried to push those worrying thoughts aside again. It would do him no good to stress about a problem that was no longer his own.

The sound of the bell ringing above the door made Iruka sigh in relief.

“Welcome!” he and his co-workers said together, and Iruka moved to the cash register, making sure everything was in order and clean.

“How much would it cost, if I asked for your company along with a cup of black coffee?”

Iruka pressed his lips together, unsure if he was more amused or irritated. “I would say no, because the company you’re seeking isn’t on the menu and thinks black coffee is horrendous.”

“Barbaric,” Kakashi muttered, and he practically beamed when Iruka finally raised his head. “Hello again.”

“You’re late,” Iruka chided softly, ignoring the curious looks he was receiving from his co-workers. He was thankful Kakashi had come after the lunch rush. “You didn’t even say goodbye.”

Kakashi placed 350 yen on the counter, apparently serious about the black coffee. “I’ll make it up to you. When can we talk?”

Iruka hummed and went to pour his order. The initial mix of amusement and irritation had merged to become something akin to excitement. It took all of his willpower not to let his hands shake as he sealed the cup and placed the cardboard around it. He felt like an awkward teenager again, and Kakashi hadn’t taken his eyes off him not once.

It was still hard, admitting he had missed Kakashi.

“Excuse me, are you Hatake Kakashi?” came the voice of his manager, and Iruka froze, nearly crushing the cup.

“Yes, that would be me,” Kakashi answered, sounding strained. Iruka immediately felt sorry for him.

“I’m a huge fan and follower of your company’s magazine and sponsorships.” Iruka turned just as they were shaking hands and walked over to them. He’d never seen his manager so happy. Renji was very serious for his age, despite only being thirty. Iruka mistook him for being far older than he really was. “Your newest sponsor, Uchiha Sasuke, is a prodigy.”

“He works hard,” Kakashi agreed, and smiled again when he saw Iruka approach. He grabbed the coffee. “Thank you. Hey, listen, uh—”

“Inoue Renji.”

“Right. Renji-san, may I borrow Iruka for the rest of the day?”

Renji raised both eyebrows. “Of course! I had no idea you were friends.” He gave Iruka a look that said he was to explain himself later. “I’ll cover for him. He only had four hours left.”

“Thank you.”

Iruka’s jaw had dropped throughout the entire exchange. Since when had he agreed to go with Kakashi? “You can wait until my shift ends,” Iruka said firmly, glaring at Kakashi before his manager turned to him. “It’s not proper for me to just leave.”

“Nonsense,” Renji scolded, “Hatake-sama is clearly a busy man, and you shouldn’t waste his time having him wait for you.”

Kakashi placed a hand on Renji’s shoulder, and something about his smile this time was chilling. “Iruka-san could never waste my time. It’s not best to assume, hm? Though, I would prefer it if we spoke now instead of later.”

Iruka was going to kill them both. “Okay,” he replied through gritted teeth and nearly stomped as he walked away, removing his apron and cap.

\--

Kakashi’s car was more expensive than ten years’ worth of Iruka’s rent. He tried not to think about it.

“Was this necessary?” Iruka asked after exhaling audibly through his nose. “I haven’t seen you in two months. You could have waited four more hours.”

Kakashi took a sip of his coffee, and Iruka pointedly looked down at his lap, still polite despite his anger. “Not really. Besides, you looked miserable. I’m surprised you’re not thanking me.”

“Yes, thank you,” Iruka said dryly, “for disappearing without a word and having me depend on the news channel for your whereabouts.” It was actually Genma, but Iruka wasn’t so sure he was ready to have Kakashi meet his friends yet.

Iruka felt Kakashi’s wince more than see it. “I apologize for that. In all honesty, I thought you’d want some space.” He thumbed the cardboard on his cup. “I probably would have called you everyday just to hear your voice had Tenzou found your number."

“You can’t just say things like that,” Iruka whispered, as if people could hear them through the windows if he was any louder. He was unsure why they hadn’t driven off yet. “You make it sound like we’re…” Iruka trailed off, suddenly shy.

“Like we’re what?” Kakashi asked and appeared to be genuinely confused.

Iruka shook his head. “Never mind. What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

“Your job,” Kakashi admitted, and Iruka wasn’t surprised he managed to find out. “Tsunade told me what happened, and I want you to know I’m on your side.”

Iruka shut his eyes tight. Why did he want to cry? “Thank you,” he replied. “But that still could have waited.”

“I don’t want you to work in the cafe.”

“What?”

Kakashi set his coffee down in the fancy cup holder that resembled one of the claw hands at the amusement park machines. Iruka wanted to glare at it. “You look miserable. There’s bags under your eyes, your hair is sticking to your forehead, and I bet it takes more than three washes to rid the smell of coffee from your clothes.”

Iruka repeatedly opened and closed his mouth. Yes, there were bags under his eyes, and his hair was sticking to his forehead, and it _did_ take three washes to rid the smell of coffee from his clothes but, frankly— “It’s none of your business,” Iruka said flatly.

“I disagree,” Kakashi argued. “We’re friends aren’t we? And I watch out for my friends, even though I don’t have many. I did promise no more acts of charity, but this isn’t charity, I’m offering you a job.”

Iruka blinked. “You’re offering me a what?”

“A job. I want you to be secured until the investigation with Mizuki is over.”

“And what if that takes a long time?”

“Then it takes a long time,” Kakashi said seriously, and made sure Iruka was looking at him as he spoke. “It’s nice, taking care of someone. Everyone usually does it with me, because I'm a disaster, as you know. But you need help again, and I don’t want to sit back and watch you suffer.”

Iruka gripped his thighs, hard. Was this what Kakashi had meant? How he spoke the first thing that came to mind? It made Iruka frown, and it made Iruka feel conflicted. It was unfair, how easily Kakashi could get past through his defenses, whether he was saying the wrong thing or not. Iruka always reacted strongly.

“What’s the job?” Iruka asked after a moment.

“I have a library,” Kakashi said, “that has been in my family for more than a century now. However, in the past five years, it’s been in disarray. I haven’t hired anyone to take care of it in fear that they would ruin it. I don’t get along with people, but I do get along with you. I trust you.”

Iruka’s eyebrows furrowed. This was suspiciously coincidental. “A family library? How large is it?”

“Three floors, but I think you can handle it on your own.”

“What’s the catch?” Iruka asked.

Kakashi smiled innocently, and Iruka would have fallen for it had he not met Naruto. “I doubt fixing the library will take you a long time, so I thought you could double up as my secretary as well. Tenzou has been complaining for years that he needs help.”

“A secretary?” Iruka repeated flatly.

“Only until your get your job back at the university,” Kakashi reassured him. “You won’t be doing much, just following Tenzou’s orders, and maybe you can even help me find more books to add to the existing collection.”

“Can I think about it?”

Kakashi was surprised. “Of course you can. I didn’t expect you to answer immediately. I _am_ telling you to quit a job you just got.”

“I know,” Iruka muttered. “But thank you for the offer. It’s kind of you to…want to take care of me.” The words were heavy on his tongue, and he nearly grimaced.  

Kakashi reached over and placed his hand over Iruka’s. “You’re welcome,” he said warmly, and then started the car. “Now, let’s pick up some takeout that you can bring home with you. Gai recommended this Thai place near the center of the city.”

Iruka couldn’t stop staring at Kakashi as he pulled out and drove around the corner. The man was crazy, Iruka was certain, yet he was sweet, almost infuriatingly so. Sometimes he didn’t know what to think of Kakashi, and it was frustrating, but not to the point Iruka wanted to rid himself of Kakashi. If anything, this…made him happy. It was like falling after holding up so much weight and having someone catch you.

He was still apprehensive over all of this, and he hadn’t forgotten the invasion of privacy, but Kakashi was trying so hard it was endearing. Iruka commended the effort.

“What?” Kakashi asked and raised one hand. “Is there something on my face?”

Iruka cleared his throat and scratched his cheek that felt too warm beneath his finger. “Sorry, it’s nothing.”

Kakashi was making him happy. This was a problem. Mizuki made him happy too, once.

\--

Eight dogs appeared before Kakashi when he entered his home, and Kakashi wanted to drown in them.

“I love you all so much,” he swore, “and when I die, you can have everything.”

“Oh no,” Kotetsu said, climbing down the stairs with Izumo in pursuit. “He’s talking to his dogs again. What happened?”

Kakashi pressed against Bull and groaned. “I fucked up again,” he spoke crassly.

“Honestly, that mouth of yours, rival,” Gai scolded, coming in at the worst moment. As usual. “Does this have anything to do with Iruka-sensei?”

Pakkun impatiently pawed at Kakashi’s hand and he scratched him behind the ears. “Of course it does,” Kakashi replied. “You know I went to go see him today.”

Izumo clicked his tongue and parted the sea of dogs to reach Kakashi. “Did you piss him off again? How many flowers does Tenzou need to buy?” He reached for his phone, Tenzou no doubt on speed dial.

“Maybe I should be the one to give him the flowers,” said Kotetsu. “Use my smooth moves to convince him that Kakashi is just a giant idiot—hey! Not the face!” He dodged the chew toy just in time, much to Kakashi’s chagrin. Kotetsu stuck out his tongue and dragged the skin down under his left eye.

Kakashi’s lips were twisted into a snarl behind his mask. “Not fucking happening.” He got up and futilely brushed the dog hair off his shirt. “If anyone is giving Iruka-san flowers, it’s me.”

“Oho! Is that jealousy I hear?” Izumo sniggered. “Someone’s possessive.”

“I am not possessive,” Kakashi protested. Bisuke nipped at his ankles, and he gently nudged him away with his foot. “That makes me sound like some creep.”

Gai thumped Kakashi on the back. “It’s alright to want to keep Iruka close to your heart! Though Kotetsu and Izumo are much more preoccupied with a sweatier passion between them”—he ignored their sputtering—“your wish to secure Iruka-sensei's affection is commendable.”

“Um, okay?” Kakashi shrugged him off. It was best not to decipher that right now. “Anyway, before this gets any weirder, we should check out the library.”

It took Gai and Kakashi to open the heavy wooden doors, and Kotetsu momentarily had to excuse himself at the smell of old paper and inevitable dust. Izumo placed his shirt collar over his nose and didn’t look so good either.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Kakashi said, taking in everything. Besides the smell, everything looked to be in order. Without a proper caretaker, it needed some work in the cleanliness area, but it was organized and rival even the most prestigious libraries around the city in terms of content. “I remember reading in here all the time as a kid.”

Kotetsu returned just as Gai and Izumo went silent. Kakashi didn’t blame them. He never voluntarily reminisced out loud, and if he did, it was in front of a grave and alone.

“This library has been watched over by my family for generations,” Kakashi began, cutting the awkward silence. “My grandfather added another floor, my grandmother added a new section, my father renovated it, and now we must destroy it.”

Izumo choked. “Wait what? I must have astral projected mid-sentence.” He then laughed nervously. “It sounded like you just said we have to destroy the Hatake Library.”

“I did say that.”

Suspicious glances were exchanged between his friends. As if they were trying to decide, without words, which one would call Japan’s best psychiatrist.

“Are you alright?” Gai was the first to ask.

Kakashi dug his hands into his pockets and walked forward. His socked feet hardly made a sound. “I offered Iruka-san a job,” he explained with a grimace. “Without thinking, I offered the library, when I should have just given him the option of being Tenzou’s assistant.”

“And instead of retracting that offer, you want to destroy this library?” Kotetsu deduced. “You want to ruin your family’s hard work because of some crush?”

Kakashi whirled around and glared at him. “It’s not some crush. This is me trying to help someone who I’ve been doing nothing but fucking over.”

Gai’s gaze softened. “You don’t owe Iruka-sensei anything, Kakashi.”

“I’m supposed to be some genius.” Kakashi laughed dryly. “And yet I couldn’t even predict Mizuki ruining Iruka’s life a second time. I should have seen it coming. Maybe I could have prevented it had I tried harder in convincing Iruka to come with me to South Korea instead of being an idiot by mentioning his domestic violence case being in Tsunade’s possession.”

“Not your best moment,” Izumo agreed, “but you’ve been going above and beyond for him to like you Kakashi. You said he has a pretty comfortable job at a cafe. It should sustain him until the investigation is over.”

“But he looked so miserable, and all I wanted to do was make it better,” Kakashi confessed quietly. All three of them were openly staring at him, and he flinched. “I told him it was nice, taking care of him, and it’s the truth. It’s not like the way we treat each other. Everything about Iruka is different, and I want to hold onto that.”

Izumo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “This better be worth it, Kakashi. If your grandfather haunts me in my sleep tonight, I’m posting that picture of you sleeping in the bathtub after the New Year’s party.”

Kakashi cringed. “Let’s not get hasty…”

“My initial judgement had been incorrect,” Gai piped in, after falling silent. Kakashi knew an apology when he heard one. “I am glad that you have taken the mantle of being Iruka-sensei’s guiding light. Misfortune seems to be his shadow these days, but please do not think you are responsible for it.”  

“What he said.” Kotetsu folded his arms and exhaled. “You can’t prevent everything, nor can you save Iruka-sensei from everything either. Take baby steps. We’ll help you mess up the library.” He held up a hand when Kakashi smiled. “ _However,_ if we feel like you’re doing too much, you have to stop when we say so. It’s great you have a new friend—we just don’t want this to get out of hand.”

“Have I ever told you I love you guys?” Kakashi said lightly, and then blanched at Kotetsu’s evil eye.

“Not enough,” Izumo grumbled.

“Promise, Kakashi,” Kotetsu insisted.

Kakashi held up his hands in surrender. “Yes, yes. I promise.”

There was an inexplicable weight surrounding the four of them as they removed each book from their proper shelves and placed them somewhere else. The oldest novels and stored scrolls were handled with care, deposited in random corners to make it seem like the last caretaker had left their work unfinished.

Kakashi left some books where they should be, in hopes not to rouse suspicion in Iruka, and Kotetsu shrieked when he accidentally walked into a cobweb.

“Try to avoid the other ones,” Kakashi advised, holding in a snort. “It adds to the atmosphere of ‘old and abandoned.’”

“Maybe if Iruka-sensei is afraid of spiders, you can use the excuse of killing them to spend time with him,” Kotetsu snarked as Izumo picked the webbing out of his hair.

Kakashi perked up. “Hey, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

“Are you sure this isn’t a crush?” Kotetsu asked incredulously. “Sometimes you sound just as bad as Asuma when it comes to Kurenai.”

“I don’t—” he turned to Gai, who looked ready to burst into manly tears of pride. “Do I really?”

Izumo made a disgusted face as he wiped his hands on his jeans. “You walked out of the car in the middle of traffic to go see him because you missed him. Yeah, I’m surprised you’re not dating yet.”

Kakashi felt his cheeks grow warm and conveniently found one of the first Japanese translations of The Great Gatsby to stick his nose in for added protection. He was often dragged into social outings that included Asuma and Kurenai, and he remembered often joining Izumo in teasing Asuma every time he couldn’t keep his hands off Kurenai in some way. Kakashi could recall how his thumb gently caressed the back of Kurenai’s hand and the way Asuma pressed their foreheads together just before they parted ways for the night.

And suddenly he could imagine himself doing that with Iruka.  

It was almost too easy. Frighteningly so. It was almost as if it made _sense._

Every time his heart leaped when Iruka genuinely smiled at him, Kakashi wanted to hate himself a little more. It was absolutely ridiculously when he would wake up in South Korea and the thought of returning to Japan made him grin a sleepy grin because it meant he’d be able to see Iruka.  

The hardcover book only missed Kakashi’s toes by a sliver.

“We barely know each other,” Kakashi said weakly, curling his hands into tight fists. How many times had he used this argument? How many times would he have to repeat himself? “We’ve spoken sporadically, and it’s usually full of arguments.”

Gai smiled and gave him a thumbs up. “Then use this opportunity to fulfill what you wanted when you took him up to the rooftop garden.”

The gesture that was meant to comfort incited such strong emotions in Kakashi that something came bubbling up in his chest, threatening to gush out, and he struggled to push it down. He let his eyelids shut. It took Kakashi a while, but he replied eventually. “I don’t want to mess this up. I’ve already ruined everything else in my life.”

“You won’t,” Kotetsu said, and Kakashi almost believed him.


End file.
